Veiller sur Sam
by lilisurnatural
Summary: Fiction passé/présent. Chasse d'un esprit vengeur, qui va se réveler plus dure que prévue et flash-back du cadet, sur l'enfance des frères Winchester, qui portera sur les nombreuses fois, où Dean l'a protégé.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers lecteurs. Je viens de commencer cette fiction qui portera sur un passé/présent. **

**Dans le présent les frères auront à faire à un esprit vengeur, et elle leur en fera voir de toutes les couleurs, dans le passé, Sam se rappelera comment, de nombreuses fois, son frère ****a tenu sa promesse en le protégeant. **

**Cette fiction ne sera pas de tout repos pour les Winchester ! ! J'espère que les lecteurs qui commenceront mon histoire l'apprécieront et me le feront savoir par message.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le début. à bientôt. Bonne lecture. **

**

* * *

****De nos jours :**

L'impala se gara sur le parking du motel, deux hommes en sortirent. L'un était brun et avait les yeux verts, c'était le conducteur. L'autre avait les yeux bleus et un ordi portable sous le bras, il boudait, à en juger par la mimique qui lui barrait adorablement le visage. Le conducteur lui dit :

_ « Allez Sam, fais pas la tête ! »

_ « Tes chiant Dean tu le sais ça ? »

_ « Oh oui ! »

Sam bougonna dans sa barbe ce qui sembla être un « crétin » et leva les yeux au ciel, son grand frère était vraiment impossible… En effet, sur la route, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un bar et Dean l'avait fait passer pour un homosexuel, cela avait fait mourir de rire l'ainé, mais lui n'aimait pas du tout ça ! Enfin, c'était de l'histoire (presque) ancienne... Ils étaient venus dans cette ville, car un esprit tuait tous les hommes d'environs 25 ans. Sam et Dean prirent donc une chambre dans le motel le plus proche et s'y installèrent, le plus vieux prenait une douche, tandis que Sam s'affairait sur internet pour trouver des infos sur cet esprit. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, avec elle, un nuage de vapeur s'en échappa. La vapeur demanda alors à Sam ce qu'il avait trouvé sur l'esprit en question, et Sam répondit :

_ « Kristen Halligan, elle est morte il y a 20 ans. Je pense que c'est son esprit que nous chassons, car, à l'époque, un peu avant sa mort, Kristen allait se marier, malheureusement son copain l'a plaquée deux jours avant leur mariage, elle ne s'en est pas remise et s'est jetée du pont du village. Elle n'avait que 21 ans… »

_ « Comment peux tu être sur que c'est elle ? Bon ok il y a la mort violente, mais... »

_ « Et bien de une, son copain avait pile 25 ans quand il l'a plaquée, ensuite les morts survenus il y a quelques jours lui ressemblent tous physiquement ! De plus, elle a écrit une lettre avant de se tuer, dans laquelle elle expose que même morte, elle punira les hommes qui prennent les filles pour des objets … »

_ « Hum… Joyeux tout ça ! »

_ « Oui, et dangereux, à mon avis tu ne devrais pas participer à cette chasse Dean ! » Dit Sam en souriant.

_ « Oh, et pourquoi j'te prie ? »

_ « Parce que, monsieur le bourreau des cœurs, tu ne respectes pas les filles ! »

_ « Quoi ? – dit l'ainé faussement offensé – Moi ? Je respecte la gente féminine, simplement je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la bonne, alors il est normal que je teste ! »

Sam sourit à cette remarque complètement Deanesque, pendant ce temps l'ainé s'était habillé et prit les clés de sa chère voiture.

_ « Où tu vas ? »

_ « J'ai la dalle frérot ! Et vu que tu n'es pas assez doux avec ma belle chérie, je dois y aller voila tout ! »

_ « Moi pas assez doux ? Tes marrant-toi »

_ « Non Sam ! Je dois veiller sur ma chérie ! Papa m'a toujours dit de veiller sur toi, mais il avait tort ! Je dois protéger ma voiture de toi ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, son frère ne changerait jamais… Dean fit un grand sourire, et claqua la porte. Sam, continua ses recherches, quand, soudain, ce qu'avait dit son frère lui revint en tête « _papa m'a toujours dit de veiller sur toi »_. Il est vrai que John Winchester avait cette sale habitude de répéter à tout bout de champ à Dean de veiller sur lui. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier, d'une année où Dean avait 12 ans et lui en avait 8...

* * *

**Boston 1991**

_ « Très bien, tu as compris Dean ? »

_ « Oui, m'sieurs. »

John Winchester, avait la main posée sur l'épaule de son plus grand garçon. Il le regardait l'air sévère mais malgré cela, on pouvait facilement y déceler de la fierté.

_ « Si je dois t'appeler, je fais sonner deux fois, puis… »

_ « Et ensuite tu rappelles, oui, j'ai compris papa, je ne décroche que si le téléphone a sonné deux fois avant. »

_ « Et si, je ne suis pas revenu dans 48h tu… »

_ « j'appelle Oncle Bobby, ou le père Jim. »

John passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

_ « t'as finis de finir toutes mes phrases Dean ! »

_ « Mais papa, j'ai compris, tu n'a pas besoin de me répéter sans arrêt toutes ces précautions. »

_ « je sais… Je sais, mais c'est dangereux, tu le sais ça aussi. »

_ « Oui, je sais bien... »

Tout en parlant les deux plus vieux Winchester avaient baissé d'un ton, car le cadet, Sam, était assis non loin sur le canapé, et les activités du père étaient pour lui, tout autre chose que la chasse aux montres, Dean et John se gardaient bien de lui dire. Le patriarche sourit mais au fond il était triste que son ainé encore si jeune connaisse déjà le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, il était en colère contre lui-même pour lui donner tant de responsabilités. Mais Dean ne s'en plaignait jamais. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

_ « Et, Dean ! Le plus important veilles sur… »

_ « Sur Sam. Oui, je sais aussi » Tout en ayant dit cela l'enfant tourna la tête et regarda son jeune frère endormit sur le sofa. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il apprenne, à son âge, l'existence des démons, des vampires ou encore des wendigo.

_ « C'est bien. »

Sans un seul autre mot le père tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Derrière lui Dean, ferma la porte à clé et alla s'asseoir au cotés de son cadet. Il pensait qu'il dormait, mais dès qu'il c'était mit lui aussi sur le canapé, son petit frère commença à lui poser encore une de ces innombrables questions.

_ « Dean ? Papa est partit ? »

_ « Oui. »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Mais Sammy, tu le sais pourquoi, il doit aller travailler. »

_ « Ouais… je sais ! »

_ « Bah alors ne pose plus cette question. »

Dean se leva et alla préparer le repas pour son frère. Lui n'avait pas faim. En faite, il n'avait jamais d'appétit quand son père était à la chasse, il était trop angoissé pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Sam lui, mangea sans parler et Dean lui dit vers 21h30 qu'il était temps qu'il aille dormir.

_ « Mais Dean ? Je ne suis pas fatigué… »

_ « A 8 ans Sam il faut bien dormir, alors pas d'essai d'amadouement avec tes yeux de chiots, au lit ! »

Quand Dean alla dans la chambre pour dire bonne nuit à Sam il lui posa encore une question : « Dean ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi ? Je veux dire j'aime bien quand c'est toi, mais papa, il n'est presque jamais là… »

_ « Papa, t'aime tu sais, mais c'est son travail, puis moi je dois veiller sur toi Sammy… Allez maintenant dors ! »

_ « Bonne nuit Dean ! »

_ « Bonne nuit p'tit frère. »

Quand son ainé ferma la porte Sam se retourna dans son lit, et pensa longuement, il n'arrivait même plus à dormir. Ils le ne savaient pas mais Sam les avaient entendu tout à l'heure. En effet, il avait entendu son père donner tout un tas d'ordre à Dean et ce dernier semblait tous les connaitre par cœur. Il avait peut-être 8 ans, mais il était loin d'être idiot. Il savait que sa famille lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne demandait rien car il savait aussi que Dean faisait de son mieux pour lui et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Alors il se disait, que si John et son frère lui cachait quelque chose, cela devait être pour son bien…


	2. Chapter 2

**Re, voici le second chapitre, l'histoire ce met doucement en place, en espérant quelle vous plaise. Si c'est le cas où bien si vous n'aimez pas où que vous avez des choses à me dire je suis**

**toute ouïe par review. **

**bonne lecture ! :)**

**

* * *

**

**De nos jours : **

La porte se referma dans la chambre du motel, et Sam fut sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Son frère était revenu. Malgré cela il pensait encore à cette soirée, où il avait vu à quel point Dean faisait des efforts pour que lui, si jeune encore, reste dans l'enfance encore un peu. C'est alors qu'il vit une main passer plusieurs fois devant son visage, c'était son frère qui tentait de le faire revenir sur terre :

_ « Ouh Ouh Sam ! Allô la terre ! »

_ « Hein ? Euh, oui, désolé, tu m'as parlé ? »

_ « Non, mais quand je suis rentré tu m'as regardé bizarrement ! »

_ « Ah ? Ben désolé, je pensais à autre chose. »

_ « A quoi ? »

_ « Rien de bien passionnant, bon, alors tu va pouvoir rassasier ton estomac ? »

_ « Ben, ouais »

Dean s'assit devant Sam, et commença son petit déjeuné. Le cadet mangea aussi, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait faim. Tout en faisant cela, il raconta à son ainé ce qu'il avait put trouver en plus de l'histoire de Kristen, et qui les aideraient surement à tuer cet esprit.

_ « Ok, tu as pu savoir où cette fille à été enterrée ? »

_ « Oui ! Et ce n'est pas loin, seulement je pense qu'on aura quelques soucis. »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Parce que quand elle à été retrouvée les autorités on constatés qui lui manquait une bonne poignée de cheveux. »

_ « Génial… »

_ « Et ce n'est pas tout, il semblerait qu'avant de se suicider elle avait fait des recherches sur l'occulte et le tout reste. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ? »

_ « Oui, elle a sut que si elle mourrait violemment elle pourrait revenir, mais elle voulait être plus intelligente, elle s'est coupée une mèche de cheveux, et comme ça pour un chasseur c'est plus dur de se débarrasser d'elle ! Quand on y pense c'est mal-sain son truc .. »

_ « t'as tout pigé… »

_ « Hé merde, ça ne nous été jamais arrivé ! »

_ « Non, et comment savoir où est-ce qu'elle a planqué cette mèche. »

_ « Le temps que nous le découvrions un autre homme à le temps de mourir… ! »

_ « Ouais… Et c'est embêtant ! »

Sam avait vu juste, c'était embêtant ! Cependant lui et Dean ne voulaient pas laisser un autre homme se faire tuer, ce n'était pas possible. L'ainé eut une idée, une idée qui n'allait certainement pas faire plaisir à son frère, mais en même temps c'était lui-même qui lui avait donnée. Il sourit à son cadet et ce dernier se douta directement du plan qu'avait son débile de frère en tête.

_ « NON ! »

_ « Comment ça non ! Je ne t'ai même pas dis mon idée. »

_ « Oh, mais je te connais Dean, tu as l'âge, et le profil. Tu veux qu'elle te prenne en chasse. »

_ « bah, oui, on ne va pas laisser un autre homme se faire tuer juste parce que cette pétasse nous cache des cheveux ! »

Sam ne put retenir un rire quand il entendit cette phrase, il devait bien s'avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix… Dean avait 25 ans et, en plus, les filles c'était son truc. Il savait que son ainé n'aurait aucun mal à embobiner une fille en moins de deux secondes. Il sourit à cette perspective.

_ « Bon, d'accord, on pas le choix… »

_ « Tu sais comment elle choisit les hommes qu'elle va tuer ? »

_ « Oui, elle les repère à leurs âmes… Elle sent leurs sentiments pour les filles. »

_ « Ah ! Génial… »

Les frères attendirent alors le soir, le moment idéal pour draguer ! Ils allèrent se poser dans un bar. Sam avait son ordi et faisait semblant de travailler, Dean lui s'était mis sur le comptoir et attendait qu'une fille vienne. Sam avait rigolé quand son frère lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait rien à faire. Il savait que son ainé était sur de lui avec les filles, mais pas à ce point ! Dean avait même parié qu'une fille viendrait le voir dans les 15 minutes où il serait rentré dans le bar, Sam avait suivit le pari. Cependant, à son grand malheur et au malheur de son porte-monnaie surtout, Sam vit une fille accoster son frère moins de 5 minutes après qu'ils soient rentrés. En plus, à la plus grande joie de son ainé elle était très belle. Elle était brune, ses cheveux longs lui arrivait élégamment aux hanches, elle était habillée d'un jean slim, de bottes grises à talon et d'un top tout simple, noir. Sam les observa, la fille et son frère parlaient. Elle avait l'air contente, et rigolait à chacune des phrases du jeune homme. Dix minutes après, Sam vit la fille prendre la main de son frère et l'entraîner vers la sortie, juste avant de refermer la porte sur eux Dean leva les pouces et fit un grand sourire à son cadet en signe de victoire. La porte claqua et Sam se retrouva seul, il s'exaspéra du comportement de son ainé. Mais comment faisait-il pour faire ça en moins de 10 minutes ?... Sam savait qu'il était loin d'être moche(ça non !) mais il était plus timide avec la gente féminine. La soirée passa, il rentra au motel, et attendit son frère. Avec tout ça c'était certain que l'esprit ne pourrait pas les louper. Sam s'endormit malgré lui sur ses livres…

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par des bruits de bagarre au dehors. Il ouvrit donc les yeux doucement car le jour c'était levé. Il regarda par la fenêtre les yeux encore embués, cependant il remarqua bien vite que, parmi les hommes qui se bagarraient, il y avait Dean. Il ne réagit pas se contentant d'observer la scène. Il y avait cinq hommes, plutôt baraqués qui avaient l'air d'en vouloir à son frère. Néanmoins, même si Dean était plus petit, et moins carré, c'était un chasseur hyper-entraîné et il avait déjà mit à terre trois des cinq hommes. Sam reprit ses esprits, il sortit de la chambre et marcha vers le lieu d'affrontement. Dean avait, entre temps, mit un très joli coup de poing dans la figure du quatrième homme. Le dernier était néanmoins plus coriace. Et dans le feu de l'action celui-ci criait :

_ « J'vais te tuer ! »

A ce moment là Dean esquiva un coup de pied qu'il aurait du prendre dans le ventre, et lui dit en même temps :

_« Oh ! Calmos, j'tai rien fais mon gros. »

Apparemment c'était la chose à ne pas dire, le mot mon « gros » ne fit pas plaisir à l'homme de 2 mètres de haut, et qui faisait trois fois Dean en largeur.

_ « Ah ouais ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Et la fille d'hier soir tu t'en souviens ? »

_ « Oui très bien, elle était très belle, et franchement, elle embrasse super bien. »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage, il savait à quel point son frère pouvait être insolent, mais là il exagérait un tout petit peu. D'ailleurs il le rappela à l'ordre d'un regard, et son frère lui répondit entre deux esquives un très beau « Bah quoi ? »

Le géant reprit :

_ « Oui ! Ben cette fille, c'est ma p'tite copine ! »

_ « Ah bon ?... »

Sam fut surprit il pensait que son frère allait enfin redevenir sérieux, mais il déchanta vite quand Dean renchérit :

_ « C'est ta copine ? – l'ainé regarda de haut en bas le géant et dit – La pauvre …. »

L'homme fonça sur Dean le prit par le col et le plaqua sur le mur. Sam décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il était tellement grand que le cadet n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sauter sur son dos pour l'obliger à lâcher son frère. Cela réussi car le géant fut surprit. Il se retourna violemment et Sam dut lâcher sa prise, se qui le projeta à terre. L'inconnu pris le cadet pour cible. Il se mit sur Sam et commença à le frapper, le jeune homme ne pouvait bouger car l'autre était trop lourd. De son coté Dean toussa, et cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Il fut rapide dès qu'il vit l'énorme homme sur son frère, la colère monta en lui en moins d'une seconde, il se leva prit son élan et mit un gigantesque coup de pied dans la tête du géant qui fut sonné et qui tomba sur le coté, inconscient.

_ « Ola, Sam ça va ? »

_ « Ouais merci. »

Dean tendit la main à son frère et l'aida à se relever. Sam essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez, regarda son ainé et lui lança un regard noir.

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Tes un idiot ! »

_ « Hé j'te signal que c'est ce mec qu'a commencé ! »

_ « Ouais, peut-être, mais t'étais pas franchement obligé de lui dire que sa copine embrassait bien !»

_ « Oh Sammy...Ne fais pas la tête ! »

_ « Ok ! Mais la prochaine fois, ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver les miches ! »

_ « C'est ça ! »

_ « crétin ! »

_ « puff… »

Les deux frères s'en allèrent en laissant le géant par terre. Une fois revenu dans leur chambre Sam se remit sur son ordi et Dean alla dans prendre une douche.

_ « Alors ta nuit c'est bien passée ? »

L'ainé sourit : « Oh ouais ! »

_ « Tu sais que tes incroyable quand même ! Tu te fais la seule fille qu'a un copain de 2 mètres haut ! »

_ « hé j'pouvais pas savoir ! »

_ « Pendant que tu y es, change toi, t'as du sang partout ! »

En effet Dean aussi c'était prit un bon coup dans le nez, et il avait tâché toute sa chemise. Il haussa les épaules et ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

_ « Crétin. »

Décidément Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais cette ville et tout ce qui s'y passait lui rappelait pleins de souvenirs… Pas toujours bons d'ailleurs, cette bagarre le ramena à l'hiver 1995...

**

* * *

**************

**Boston Hiver 1991 :**

Leur père n'étais pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours, Sam commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle école, cependant un seul nuage venait embêter le petit. En effet, son école était jumelée avec le lycée du quartier, les petits devaient donc cohabiter, avec les collégiens et les lycéens. Sam avait 8 ans et, était donc en CM1 (il avait sauté une classe), Dean lui était en 5ème. L'ainé gardait toujours un œil sur son cadet, mais n'avait pas les même horaires, donc il ne pouvait pas toujours veiller sur lui, comme il l'aurait souhaité. Et, depuis quelques temps, à la sortie, quand Sam attendait son frère qui sortait une heure plus tard, des jeunes de 17 à 18 ans venaient l'embêter, parce qu'il était nouveau et un peu trop intelligent à leur goût. Sam n'en parla pas une seule fois à Dean, néanmoins, quand une fois les ados l'avaient trop chamaillé et qu'ils l'avaient frappé, Sam ne pouvait plus cacher à son frère se qui se passait.

_ « SAM ! Qui t'a fais ça ! »

_ « Personne, je…Je suis tombé ! »

_ « Je ne te crois pas ! »

Sam avait été obligé de tout avouer à Dean. Le soir, l'ainé soigna son petit frère et l'emmena se coucher. Il lui dit bonne nuit, comme tous les soirs, puis partit dans l'autre pièce encore très en colère contre ces idiots qui s'en était prit à son frère ! Cinq minutes passa, et Sam entendit son frère parler à quelqu'un, il semblait en colère, le petit se leva et alla écouter à la porte :

_ « Mais papa… Laisses-moi m'en occuper ! Quels âges ils ont ? Mais j'en sais rien moi, 18 ans peut-être. – un moment passa, John devait parler à son fils – Papa, je suis un chasseur, je sais me battre.. Je sais qu'ils sont plus grand mais... Je veux défendre Sam, ils n'ont pas le droit de toucher à mon frère ! »

Et, là John devait crier puisque Sam entendit ses phrases :

_ « J'ai dis Non Dean ! Si Sam te vois mettre à terre des garçons de 6 ans de plus que toi il ne va pas comprendre ! »

_ « Mais Pap.. »

_ « NON ! C'est clair Dean ? Tu ne feras rien c'est un ordre ! »

_ « Très bien… »

_ « Maintenant vas te coucher ! »

Dean raccrocha l'air énervé contre leur père… Il alla sur le canapé et s'endormit là. Au matin l'ainé fut réveillé par Sam.

_ « Dean ? Réveille-toi »

_ « Humm… Oui, je…J'arrive Sammy. »

Ils mangèrent en silence quand Sam demanda : « Dean ? Pourquoi tu as dormis sur le canapé ? »

_ « Oh… Pour rien, je me suis endormis dessus c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas, hé Sammy ? »

Le concerné releva la tête : « Oui ? »

_ « Si ces mecs reviennent t'embêter tu cours jusqu'ici et tu m'attends d'accord ? »

_ « D'accord. »

Dean prépara Sam pour l'école, il veilla bien à ce qu'il ait tous ses cahiers, et que ses devoirs soient fait… Même si Dean ne portait pas les études dans son cœur, il voulait que son cadet soit plus studieux que lui, et d'ailleurs, cela était en très bonne voie. Il accompagna Sam jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'école, et scruta les alentours pour voir si les abrutis n'étaient pas là. Dean fit un signe à Sam et partit lui-même pour son cours de Maths. Aujourd'hui mardi, Sam et Dean finissaient à la même heure, l'ainé fit exprès d'arriver en avance pour attendre son frère. Dès que celui-ci arriva, Dean le prit par la manche et le tira pour partir. Le motel était à 15 minutes de marche, au début tout allait bien, mais il aurait du s'en douter, les monstres auxquels il avait souvent à faire, faisait comme les humains. Ils avaient attendu que les deux gamins se retrouvent coincés dans une ruelle pour faire leur apparition. Ils étaient cinq ados idiot, et cela ne présageait rien de bon... En plus John avait défendu à Dean de montrer à Sam qu'il savait se battre. Et cela pour le protéger de l'existence des chasseurs, des monstres et des démons. Dean réfléchissait à vive allure, il fallait qu'il se contienne si jamais ces gars retouchaient son frère.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'appréciez et que vous appréciez deja ma fiction. Je remercie tous ceux qui prenne le temps de me lire. **

**Et merci à Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor, je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction, ne t'inquiétes pas voilà j'ai posté la suite ! ^^ Et n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu as aimé ou moins aimé. J'espère quelle te plaira toujours autant après ce chapitre. A bientôt ! Bisous. **

* * *

**Toujours dans le passé:**

_ « Hé ta vu ça Allan ! Le p'tit nouveau à une nounou. »

_ « Ouais ! J'vois ça ! »

Sam voulut répliquer, mais d'un regard Dean lui dit de ne rien dire.

_ « Alors Sam"mm", ça va aujourd'hui ? » dit le 3eme ado en mettant un coup sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Dean répliqua directement, tout en mettant Sam derrière lui : « Toi tu touches encore à mon frère et tu vas le regretter ! »

Les remarques émanant des jeunes ne se firent pas attendre : « Oh, c'est ton frère ? »

_ « Ouais, ça te pose un problème ! »

_ « Oooh, t'as vu comment il te parle ce microbe Mike ? Moi j'serais toi, j'aurais honte de le laisser s'en tirer à bon compte ! »

_ « T'inquiètes pas Allan. – tout en parlant au cadet – aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance Sam, on va faire la plouf entre toi et ton insolent de grand frère »

L'ado fit un signe à son ami et il compta dans sa tête puis hocha la tête vers Mike en lui montrant l'ainé.

_ « Bingo, c'est ton frangin qu'a gagné Sammy »

_ « C'est Sam son prénom bande d'idiot ! »

L'un des jeunes s'avança vers Dean et lui mit un coup en plein visage, il tomba à genoux, mais se releva directement et lança un regard tellement noir que si il avait put tuer avec, les ados seraient tous morts.

_ « Parles nous mieux p'tit ! »

Dean se tourna vers Sam, il était terrorisé, l'ainé lui prit la tête entre ses mains et lui parla :

_ « Sam ! Écoutes-moi je veux que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin. »

_ « Mais ? Dean, non je ne vais pas te laisser, avec ces gars de 17 ans, t'en as que 12 j'te rappelles ! »

_ « SAM ! Obéis-moi ! »

_ « hé on vous dérange pas trop ? » Dit un des ados derrière eux en prenant l'épaule de Dean qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et Sam vit qu'il était prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, l'ainé se retourna vers celui qui leur avait parlé, le regarda lui, puis sa main. Soudain, d'un ton très méprisant qui déconcerta le jeune, Dean assena :

_ « Enlèves ta sale main de mon épaule ducon ! »

Sans attendre Dean se retrouva décollé du sol et plaqué contre le mur en face. Celui qui le tenait le frappa contre le mur et le laissa tomber. Il saignait du nez, mais ne disait toujours rien.

_ « Dean ! »

Sam couru vers son frère, qui lui dit « écoutes Sam, vas-t'en ! »

_ « Nan ! »

L'un des adolescents prit Sam par le col de derrière et le tira en le faisant tomber par terre. Il s'apprêtait à le refrapper, quand Dean se releva très vite et mit un grand coup de pied au niveau des genoux, l'ado tomba à terre, celui-ci se retourna et regarda avec surprise l'enfant de 12 ans qui l'avait fait tomber. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et dit : « je t'avais prévenu de ne pas toucher à mon frère ! »

Tous le monde regardait Dean avec surprise, même Sam, savait que son frère n'était pas un tendre, mais de là à ce qu'il puisse faire tomber un plus grand que lui…La surprise laissa vite place à la colère. Dean n'avait plus le choix… Pour lui et surtout pour son frère, il devait faire comme son père lui avait apprit. Se battre, et leur montrer qui était le plus fort. Tout alla très vite, le chef de la bande, arriva et voulut mettre un coup de poing dans le visage de l'ainé, mais celui-ci intercepta son poing avec une force incroyable et lui cassa le poignet. Un autre arriva par derrière et voulut lui mettre un coup de pied, Dean esquiva très rapidement, lui prit la jambe, et le fit tomber, ensuite, il lui frappa dans le ventre, encore un d'immobilisé. L'avant dernier s'en prenait à Sam mais le petit esquiva et couru vers son frère, cependant Mike lui fit un croche-pattes et le cadet tomba de tout son long dans un bruit sourd et commença à pleurer, car il s'était cogné la tête. Dean vit la scène, et heureusement, Mike n'était pas grand, il lui mit un énorme coup de poing au visage, le prit par le t-shirt avec les mains, il lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre et le fit tomber aussi à terre. Le dernier ado, était en train de taper Sam, mais celui-ci eu un bon reflex, il lui mit un coup de poing, faible, peut-être, mais cela donna le temps à l'ainé d'arriver. Il mit un coup de pied dans le dos du jeune, ensuite celui-ci se courba et Dean le prit par les cheveux et lui tapa la tête avec son genou. Il tomba K.O. Sam était choqué et blessé. Il regardait son frère avec un mélange de fierté et aussi de peur, il ne connaissait pas si bien Dean que ça en fin de compte…Ce dernier, prit son petit frère par la manche et le tira jusqu'au motel Sam avait séché ses larmes et voulait être courageux, Dean ouvrit la porte, et les deux enfants remarquèrent que leur père était rentré. L'ainé ne l'avait pas prévu, il venait de désobéir, il rentra donc avec une certaine appréhension. John les scruta l'air sévère mais soulagé visiblement qu'ils soient rentrés.

_ « Où étiez-vous ? ! »

_ « Euh… On a eu un petit retard. » Expliqua l'ainé.

_ « Ca fait 30 minutes que tu aurais du revenir avec Sam ! »

_ « Je suis désolé papa… Mais, mais… euh… »

Pendant que Dean essayait de trouver ses mots, John s'avança vers Sam et le prit dans ses bras en lui demandant si ça allait. Le petit répondit positivement. Il ne comprenait pas beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, tout d'abord comment son frère savait-il se battre ? Et pourquoi son père était-il aussi inquiet pour un banal retard ? John lâcha son fils cadet et, se tourna furieux vers son ainé. Il ordonna à Sam d'aller dans la chambre, celui-ci obéit, et partit dans l'autre pièce. Le patriarche regarda d'un regard noir Dean et ce dernier tenta de s'expliquer, il savait quels était les dangers.

_ « Je…Excuses-moi…On a eu un problème… »

_ « Quel genre de « problème » ? »

Dean savait ce que son père insinuait. Il chuchota : « Non, aucun démons… » Et là John s'emporta :

_ « ALORS QUOI ? »

Dean sursauta malgré lui, mais ne cilla pas. Sam, lui, regardait la scène à travers la mince rainure de la porte, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait, il savait juste que son grand frère se faisait engueuler, et surement, par sa faute… Il se rappelait alors les évènements passés, quand son frère avait eu une conversation téléphonique avec son père et qu'il disait pouvoir battre ces ados, mais que son père ne voulait pas parce que Sammy pourrait le voir, ensuite, comment, effectivement, Dean avait battu les jeunes.

Pendant ce temps, L'ainé ne savait pas quoi répondre à son père, alors, dans un mouvement d'extrême colère, celui-ci prit son fils par les épaules et le secoua en lui hurlant :

_« Dean ! Tu vas me répondre oui ? »

Et, pour la première fois, Sam vit son frère crier à son tour sur leur père :

_ « Ces jeunes ont encore voulut taper Sam, et je DOIS veiller sur lui, c'est toi qui me répètes tout le temps, et je suis SON grand frère, c'est moi qui dois empêcher qu'on lui fasse du mal, et je seraiq toujours là pour lui ! – Dean baissa alors la voix, mais son père entendit tout de même- Et en tout cas bien plus souvent que toi ! »

Le premier-né n'avait pas détourné les yeux de ceux de son père, et ce dernier fut tellement choqué de la réponse de son fils, qu'il lui mit une gifle. Sam sursauta, et s'en alla au fond de la chambre, il pleura… C'était décidément de sa faute, il s'en voulait. Pourquoi voulait-on toujours le protéger… Le petit se dit qu'un jour, cette obsession de vouloir le protéger finirait par tuer sa famille. Il entendit une porte claquer, et pensait que c'était son père qui s'en allait pour se calmer, mais quand il entendit la voix de John il comprit que c'était Dean qui était partit.

_ « Sammy ? Ça va ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

_ « Je pleure pas »

John eu un sourire : « Si Sam, je te vois, qu'y a-t-il ? C'est à cause de ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la rue tout à l'heure ? »

_ « NON ! Dean n'y est pour rien ! C'est plutôt de ma faute ce qui arrive… »

_ « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

_ « Je vous ai entendu hier soir au téléphone… Je sais que tu as interdit à Dean de se battre avec les jeunes qui m'embêtaient. »

_ « …Ah, je ne savais pas. »

_ « Et, j'ai vu comment Dean sait se battre, et je viens d'entendre toute votre dispute »

_ « Ah… Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

_ « Ce n'est pas normal à son âge de se battre comme un adulte … Et tu n'avais pas non plus à le frapper… » Rajouta timidement le petit.

_ « Sam… »

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, Dean était revenu, il alla dans la chambre, pour voir son frère, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et y remarqua son père, il tourna les talons et alla dans le salon s'asseoir sur le canapé, les genoux contre la poitrine, il se recroquevilla et mis sa tête entre ses bras. John s'en voulait de l'avoir giflé seulement parce qu'il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité… C'était lui qui avait tort, mais John Winchester avait du mal à le reconnaitre. Il fit un signe de tête à Sam, et le petit comprit que son père devait d'abord parler à son ainé avant de lui avouer ce que la famille lui cachait. John se leva et alla vers le canapé, il s'assit au coté de son fils. Il n'était pas très doué pour parler aux enfants, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il pouvait bien faire un effort pour son premier né.

_ « Dean… ? »

Le concerné leva la tête et regarda son père avec des yeux verts plein de tristesse, sans larmes et sans colère qui déconcertèrent le plus vieux.

_ « Bon, je… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te frapper… J'étais juste inquiet pour vous deux quand je ne vous ai pas vu revenir de l'école. Et, j'ai eu peur, alors cela m'a mis en colère, mais ce n'était pas ta faute, et je sais que c'est de la mienne si tu te sens aussi responsable de Sam. Dean, il est temps, ton frère est assez grand, je vais lui dire… Cependant je veux que tu sois là pour lui, comme tu me l'as dis tout à l'heure… Tu veilles bien mieux sur lui que moi je ne le fais, alors je veux que tu continues. Et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour le protéger ! Et, je suis désolé Dean, tu m'excuses ? »

L'enfant, prit quelques secondes, puis répondit « Oui, bien sur… Je suis moi aussi désolé de t'avoir dis que tu ne veillais pas bien sur Sammy… Tu fais ce que tu peux, mais moi je serais toujours là pour lui, toujours, et je vous aime tous les deux… »

_ « Moi aussi… »

John et son fils s'étreignirent. Le père passa sa main dans les cheveux de Dean comme il en avait l'habitude, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus fâchés. Il était l'heure d'aller voir Sam. Ils allèrent tout les deux dans la chambre, et Sam vint de suite dans les bras de son frère en lui murmurant un petit « je suis désolé » dans l'oreille. Dean sourit, et ébouriffa les cheveux rebelles de son cadet, ils s'assirent tous les deux en face de leur père. Celui commença, il expliqua à son plus jeune fils ce qu'il faisait comme métier. Pourquoi et comment il faisait, Sam n'eut pas peur. Il était courageux. Ensuite vint le moment ou John expliqua à Sam pourquoi son frère de seulement 12 ans bientôt 13, savait se battre.

_ « Je lui ai apprit, ton frère m'accompagne de temps en temps. Il sait tirer, tuer des vampires, des wendigo, et même des démons. Il obéit à tout ce que je lui dis car c'est souvent une question de vie ou de mort, tu comprends Sam ? – l'interpellé hocha la tête, il semblait fasciné par les explications de son père- Enfin, je lui avais dis de ne pas se battre avec les idiots de jeunes, pour te protéger, parce que tu te serais demandé comment était-il possible qu'il sache tout ça ? C'était pour ton bien Sam si nous ne t'avons jamais mis au courant. »

_ « Et, Onc Bobby et le père Jim ? C'est aussi des chasseurs ? »

_ « Oui, bien sur, ils m'accompagnent des fois. »

_ « ça va Sam ? » Demanda le grand frère.

_ « Oui… Je suis content...de savoir la vérité »

_ « Très bien Sam, maintenant vous deux, au lit ! »

John partit de l'autre coté, tandis que Dean borda Sam. D'habitude le cadet s'endormait très rapidement cependant, ce soir, 15 minutes après Dean entendit une petite voix lui demander :

_ « Dean ? »

_ « Humm ? »

_ « S'il nous arrivait quelque chose ? »

_ « Aucun risque ! »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Papa est le meilleur ! »

_ « Mais si papa n'était pas là ? »

_ « Aucun risque quand même »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Parce que moi, Sam, je serais toujours là, tu entends, Toujours ! »

Sam s'endormit sans cauchemar cette nuit là, toutes les révélations faisait pourtant froid dans le dos, mais la présence de son frère à ses cotés lui réchauffait le cœur et il n'avait plus peur car son ainé était là pour lui...

* * *

** De nos jours : **

Sam fut réveillé en sursaut, Dean était là, mais le cadet le trouva largement trop grand pour un enfant de 12 ans ?

_ « Dean ? »

_ « Nan le Pape ! »

Sam cligna des yeux et se souvenu qu'il s'était endormit pendant que son frère était dans la douche, il avait rêvé d'un de leur souvenir. Souvenir ou lui et son frère étaient encore petit. Il revint alors vite à la réalité. Son frère avait 25 ans et non 12 et lui-même avait 21 et non 8 ! Et ils étaient sur une affaire d'esprit en plus… Il devait se re-concentrer.

_ « Putain Sam en ce moment t'es ailleurs… Tu penses à quoi ? »

_ « Euh… A rien, ce n'est pas important ! »

Dean n'en demanda pas plus, car ils avaient un plus gros souci, mais il se promit pourtant, que, dès la fin de cette chasse il redemanderait des comptes à son cadet. Justement, ce dernier n'avait pas levé encore la tête vers son ainé, et quand il le fit il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_ « Euh… Rien, enfin, si… »

Sam vit qu'il avait l'air effrayé, et que, même si cela s'atténuait sur les traits de son visage, il devait vraiment avoir eu peur.

_ « L'esprit est venu c'est ça ? »

_ « Oui… Fais chier, elle m'a prit par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

Sam remarqua que Dean se tenait le bras droit « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ? »

_ « C'était bizarre, elle m'a touchée le bras droit, et maintenant ça me brûle… Pire…j'ai l'impression qu'on me broie le bras toutes les secondes… »

_ « Merde… »

_ « Ce n'est pas tout regarde – Dean leva sa manche pour dévoiler son bras - t'as vu ça ? »

_ « Merde ! »

_ « Comme tu dis ! »

Sam c'était levé de stupeur, le bras de son frère était complètement recouvert de fines tâches noires. Elles ressemblaient à des tatouages, sauf que c'était tous sauf ça. Elles étaient fines et longues, comme si les veines de son bras étaient visibles et noires.

_ « Il faut faire quelque chose !... »

_ « Ouais, mais quoi ? Tu es très intelligent frérot, mais je doute que tu saches quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne les malédictions, ou les virus d'esprits... »

Dean disait vrai, mais Sam allait chercher, et il trouverait, il trouvait toujours !

_ « je vais faire des recherches sur l'ordi ! »

Sam entreprit alors de trouver des informations sur un possible remède. Cependant, la journée était passée vite, Sam et son frère n'avait rien trouvé de concluant, ne serait-ce que dans les livres ou sur l'ordi. Dean eut alors l'idée d'appeler le seul qui pourrait les aider, et cette personne était Bobby. Le cadet l'appela, et Bobby, qui était près de leur ville arriva dans les heures qui suivirent. Les frères parlaient, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Sam se leva et alla ouvrir, il découvrit le vieux chasseur avec sa casquette et sa barbe de trois jours.

_ « Sam ! »

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui tapa dans le dos.

_ « Merci d'être venu aussi vite Bobby ! »

Dean se leva à son tour et fit de même avec Bobby il lui serra la main, et les deux hommes s'étreignirent.

_ « Franchement les garçons, vous êtes obligés d'avoir un problème pour m'appeler ? »

_ « On voulait le faire ! Non, c'est vrai ! Mais on a eu un p'tit souci... »

_ « Comme d'habitude espèces d'aimants à problèmes ! Bon montres-moi ça ! »

L'ainé releva la manche de sa chemise comme il avait fait avec Sam, et Bobby eu la même réaction. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ « Euh, ça te fais mal ? »

_ « Un peu.. »

_ « Te fous pas de nous Dean, tout à l'heure tu m'as dis que ça te faisait tellement mal que tu avais l'impression qu'un camion te roulait dessus toutes les deux secondes. »

_ « C'est vrai ça ? » Questionna Bobby.

_ « Ouais… c'est vrai… »

Bobby mit une tape derrière la tête à l'ainé des Winchester et le réprimanda : « Tes un p'tit con ça tu le sais j'espère ? »

_ « Oui, oui, t'en fais pas je le sais. »

_ « Bon, je vous avoue les garçons, que je n'ai jamais vu ça… Mais, je pense que si l'on bosse à trois ça devrait aller. »

Sam ne le montrait pas, mais il était inquiet… Et si on ne trouvait pas ce que c'était ? Il devait tout de même chasser ses pensées, pour l'instant cela n'était pas perdu, Bobby et Dean était là et ils devraient trouver un remède ou autre chose, pour son frère. Ils avaient commencé à faire leur recherches vers 22h, Sam était toujours sur l'ordi plus déterminé que jamais, Bobby avait ramené des livres, lui et l'ainé était en train de les éplucher. Cependant, vers 23h à peine, Dean eut une fatigue intense, les deux autres hommes ne le remarquèrent pas vu la pile de livre qui les cachaient les uns des autres. Néanmoins dès que Sam appela son frère et que celui-ci ne répondit pas il se leva et vit son frère endormit sur ses livres.

_ « Bobby, il dort ! »

_ « bah ça n'a rien de bien étrange, laisses-le… »

_ « Si, c'est bizarre, enfin pour lui je parle… »

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

_ « Dean ne dort pas avant 1h du matin, il dort toujours où presque à la même heure que moi, et jamais si tôt… ! Alors je trouve ça bizarre… »

_ « Et ben ce soir il est plus fatigué c'est tout, ne t'inquiètes pas autant que lui le fais pour toi, ça devient de la paranoïa. »

_ « Hé, Bobby si c'était ce truc que l'esprit lui à mit dans le bras qui le fatigue comme ça ? Cette hypothèse serait plausible ! »

Bobby releva la tête, un peu plus sérieux cette fois, et attentif aux dires du cadet.

_ « Tu penses à quoi ? »

_ « Ben... Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai l'impression que ce truc, est fait pour fatiguer de plus en plus les hommes qu'elle contamine et ensuite elle peut les tuer plus facilement ! Puisque, regarda ça, les trois hommes qu'elle a tués auparavant, étaient tous très jeunes et forts, enfin dans la force de l'âge quoi… Et ce n'était jamais des p'tits gringalets. Puis tiens ! Je n'avais pas fais attention à ça, le rapport et les dépositions des proches avant leurs morts, disent qu'ils ont tous été de plus en plus fatigués jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent mystérieusement pétrifiés ! J'avais raison Bobby ! »

_ « Merde, bah réveille-le alors ! »

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il escalada les monceaux de livres, et dès qu'il parvint jusqu'à son frère il le secoua jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'éveille.

_ « Dean ! Allez, secoues-toi ! »

_ « Humm… Sam… Laisses-moi dormir ! »

_ « Nan ! Allez ! »

L'ainé se frotta les yeux, puis mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était.

_ « T'étais obligé de me réveiller… j'suis mort moi ! »

_ « Si tu continue à dormir, j'te le fais pas dire ! »

Bobby intervint dans la conversation et expliqua à Dean ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

_ « Cool, mais je dois faire quoi en attendant ? »

_ « Ben… Franchement ? On n'en sait rien pour l'instant, mais ne dors pas c'est tout. »

_ « Mais ça ne change rien si je dors ou pas… »

_ « Plus tu dors, plus tu te fatigues »

_ « c'est bizarre votre truc ! Mais bon…Ok »

La nuit fut longue pour Dean comme pour son frère et Bobby. Surtout, qu'ils devaient presque toutes les heures lutter pour que l'ainé ne sombre pas dans le sommeil. Une nuit blanche ce n'était pourtant pas la mère à boire, cependant, l'espèce de pseudo venin que Dean avait dans le bras, le forçait à dormir. Pour l'instant dès que son frère ou leur ami le réveillait il pouvait se forcer à rester éveillé. Mais Sam et Dean n'étaient pas dupes ils savaient bien quà un moment où à un autre il ne pourrait plus résister. Le jour se levait. Tous trois étaient bien fatigués. Néanmoins il fallait continuer les recherches. L'esprit allait surement réapparaître. Bobby proposa un plan, il ne plut pas à Sam, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

_ « J'aime pas du tout ce plan ! »

_ « Je sais, Sam ça fait 10 fois que tu me le répètes, mais on n'a pas le choix, l'esprit ne viendra que si elle pense que ton frère est seul. »

_ « Je sais… »

_ « Et puis, nous ne serons pas loin. Ne t'inquiètes pas !...Qu'as-tu en ce moment Sam ? »

_ « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

_ « Et bien, j'ai remarqué que tu étais plus…Protecteur avec ton frère ces derniers temps. »

_ « Non… ce n'est pas vrai, je suis pareil ! »

Bobby sourit _« Tu mens mal Sam. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je l'ai bien vu. »

_ « Bon, d'accord, peut-être… »

_ « Et pourquoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas Dean qui devait être comme ça ? »

_ « Si, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville, j'ai eu plusieurs flash-back, j'ai même rêvé d'un de nos souvenirs… »

_ « C'est-à-dire ? Racontes-moi »

Le cadet s'éxécuta alors et raconta tout de A à Z au plus vieux. Quand il eut enfin finit son récit, Bobby avait la bouche entre-ouverte et ne savait apparemment pas quoi, John ne lui avait jamais raconté ces événements. Juste le moment où il avait enfin parlé à Sam de la chasse...

_ « Je ne savais pas tout ça… Ton père m'a juste téléphoné dès le moment où tu étais au courant pour la chasse, il a omit plein de détails ! Mais tu sais pourquoi tu penses à ça ? »

_ « Non… pas vraiment, juste que je me rends plus compte à quel point papa à influencé nos vies, il à commencé jeune avec Dean en lui disant que me protéger était plus important que tout, même plus important que sa vie… Et ça m'énerve quand j'y pense… J'ai toujours été heureux d'avoir un frère comme ça, mais je sais que ça finira mal… Tu sais Bobby, nous sommes trop dépendant l'un de l'autre, et les démons le savent tous… Ils vont en jouer ! Et ça tuera l'un de nous…. J'ai peur de ça, et je ne veux pas perdre mon frère… »

_ « Je sais gamin… J'ai toujours été plus ou moins choqué de la manière dont ton frère s'occupait de toi… Même en chasse, quand tu étais en âge de nous accompagner… »

_ « Que veux-tu dire ? »

_ « Hé bien, il y a une fois… »

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voila le chapitre 4. L'esprit va venir hanter l'un des frères, bon, c'est sur qu'avec le chapitre précédent vous n'aurez aucun mal à deviner qui :)**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je vous laisse lire, Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**************

**WYOMING 1993 :**

_ « Bon tu as tout ? »

_ « Oui… Balles en argent et tout le tralala… »

_ « Tu es sur ? »

_ « Mais papa, je ne suis pas un imbécile ! J'ai bientôt 14 ans, je sais chasser, merci ! »

_ « Ne me parles pas comme ça Dean, il s'agit juste de précautions.. »

_ « Je sais… »

_ « Bon les deux là ! On peut avoir du silence, Sam et moi on aimerait bien pouvoir se concentrer »

_ « tais-toi Bobby… »

_ « Hé John Winchester ! Je ne te permets pas ! »

_ « Pas la peine, je me le permets tout seul » Dit John avec un grand sourire.

_ « ça va Sammy ? Tu es prêt ? »

_ « Oui, Dean… Arrêtes de me demander si ça va ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens quand même ! »

_ « Je sais, je sais… »

Pendant la petite dispute des enfants, John et Bobby les observaient du coin de l'œil.

_ « Ils me rappellent vaguement quelqu'un. »

_ « Qui ? »

_ « Bah toi et ton fils ainé. Vous venez de faire la même chose, il y a de cela 30 secondes. »

_ « Crétin ! Allez, montes dans ta caisse, qu'on aille chasser ce loup-garou ! »

Bobby monta dans sa voiture et démarra, John fit de même avec ses deux fils à l'arrière. Le voyage se passa en silence. Jamais personne ne parlait avant une chasse, tout le monde se concentrait, ou du moins essayait, car quand Sam était partit dans une de ces explications ou dissertation sur le monde, la vie ou la société, il n'était pas possible pour John d'arriver à penser clairement, Dean lui, dans ces moments là écoutait toujours très attentivement ce que lui disait son cadet. Cependant ce soir là Sam ne parla pas, et son grand frère s'en inquiéta.

_ « Sammy ? Ça va tu es sur ? »

_ « Mais oui… »

_ « Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant... Tu sais que tu peux me dire si quelque chose te tracasse ? »

_ « Oui je sais t'en fais pas… C'est juste, que… Cette nuit, j'ai fais un cauchemar. »

John leva la tête de son volant, et regarda Sam par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur, il prit la parole avant son ainé :

_ « Quel genre de cauchemar Sam ? »

Sam fut surprit que son père s'en intéresse, mais il en était content.

_ « Ben… On était tout les trois. Et on chassait. »

_ « Et, il s'est passé quoi ? »

_ « Je ne crois pas que ça va vous plaire… »

_ « Dit-le nous quand même, t'inquiètes pas pour nous »

_ « Bon… Très bien, j'ai rêvé que pendant cette chasse, il se passerait quelque chose, et que j'allais mourir… »

Pendant deux minutes les deux plus grand Winchester ne surent quoi dire, puis Dean brisa le silence :

_ « Franchement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça p'tit frère ! Il y a Bobby, Papa et moi pour veiller sur toi, et il ne t'arrivera rien ! »

_ « Ton frère a raison Sam. On est tous là, il n'y a aucun danger pour toi. »

Sam fut heureux de la réponse de sa famille, mais il demanda tout de même en baissant la voix :

_ « hé Dean ? Tu promets ? »

_ « Ouais, rien ne t'arrivera de mal t'en que je serais dans le coin. Ne t'en fais pas, je garderais un œil sur toi durant toute cette chasse ! »

Dean ébouriffa les cheveux rebelles de son frère pour lui donner confiance en lui. La voiture s'arrêta, et les trois Winchester en descendirent. John alla retrouver Bobby, tandis qu'il ordonna à Dean de revérifier les munitions. Ce dernier obéit, mais bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante… Le père n'y prêta pas attention, il prit Bobby à part et lui parla, mais le plus vieux des frères n'était pas idiot, il avait bien comprit que leur père avertissait Bobby de bien veiller sur Sam ce soir.

Une fois leur conversation terminée, les deux adultes, rejoignirent les frères. Dean répondit à son père de manière silencieuse quand celui-ci lui demanda si tout était prêt. Les quatre chasseurs s'enfoncèrent alors dans la forêt sombre, Bobby et John et tête, Sam au milieu et Dean à l'arrière cette stratégie de position n'était pas due au simple fait, que ce soir Sam avait peur, mais c'était habituel.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs longues minutes dans les bois opaques et obscures. Le silence qui y régnait serait déstabilisant pour un humain normal, sauf que pour des chasseurs, ce silence était un allié, ils pourraient entendre venir la créature, où toute autre chose et c'était aussi reposant, qu'effrayant.

Sam avait son arme bien tenue entre ses doigts cependant, Dean avait remarqué que depuis quelques secondes il tremblait un peu. L'ainé avait deviné que le moment de son cauchemar approchait surement. En un reflexe de grand frère protecteur, il marcha plus vite et se rapprocha de Sam. Celui-ci dut le sentir, car sa main reprenait de l'assurance.

Ils débouchèrent dans une mini clairière. Les nuages présents dans le ciel brouillaient quelque fois la lumière de la lune et, avec ça, la visibilité des chasseurs. Il était bientôt minuit, et un cri aigu retentit à leur gauche. Tous se retournèrent vers la provenance de celui-ci. John et Bobby devant et Sam et Dean un peu derrière. Par précaution l'ainé se mit encore derrière Sam au cas où.

Soudain, dans le noir des fourrés, Sam aperçut deux pupilles rouges qui brillaient et qui avançait rapidement vers eux. Le cadet montra du doigt l'apparition et Dean le cria à son père car Sam n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots.

_ « Papa ! Attention ! »

Apeine l'adolescent avait-il prévenu son père que le loup-garou sortit des bois et sauta sur les adultes. Bobby put esquiver, mais John fut griffé à l'épaule. Il perdit pied quelques secondes mais son instinct de chasseur, et surtout de père, car il n'oubliait pas que ses deux fils étaient avec lui, reprit le dessus. Il ramassa son arme et regarda tout autour de lui pour localiser la bête. Bobby avait tiré, mais il l'avait raté. Dean quant à lui s'était contenté de garder un œil sur son cadet. Et justement celui-ci avait reprit ses tremblements, Dean vit des petites gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front et sur ses mèches rebelles.

_ « Sam ? »

_ « C'est maintenant, Dean j'ai peur.. »

Ensuite tout alla très vite, mais pour Bobby se fut comme si la scène se passa au ralenti, il regarda les deux enfants avec désespoir et leur cria de courir, John se retourna mais il ne vit que le montre s'abattre sur Sam et l'emporter dans les bois, avec Dean qui avait accroché son frère et qui refusait de le lâcher. En deux secondes les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, et Bobby vit John choqué, heureusement cela ne dura que quelques secondes, il reprit vite ses esprits, et couru à la suite du loup et de ses fils. Bobby le rattrapa.

_ « Ouah ! Doucement John ! Il faut savoir où ce loup à amené Dean et Sam ! »

_ « On n'a pas le temps Bobby, il faut le rattraper ! »

Bobby savait que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de se jeter comme ça, sans plan, dans la gueule du loup (et c'était le cas de le dire), mais il aimait aussi beaucoup les deux frères donc, étant presque aussi inquiet, il accepta et les deux hommes coururent dans les bois, où ils avaient vu le loup partir avec Dean et Sam.

_ « DEAN ! Lâches-moi »

_ « Non, j'te laisserais pas »

En seulement quelques secondes, Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait vu le loup sauter dans sa direction, entendu Bobby leur crier de courir, vu son frère lui attraper les bras et sentit un énorme choc quand le loup l'avait capturé.

Ils étaient maintenant trainés dans les bois sombres. Après plusieurs minutes qui leurs parurent des heures, le loup s'arrêta dans ce qui semblait être sa tanière. Il ne lâcha pas Sam, mais il tourna rapidement la tête ce qui envoya Dean se cogner contre un énorme rocher. Il tomba inconscient. C'est alors que Sam fut enfin libéré des crocs du loup. Il gémit un instant car son épaule le fit énormément souffrir. Il attrapa directement son arme et mit en joue l'animal. Cependant, celui-ci était rapide, et quand Sam tira, il n'égratigna que la patte de la bête. Elle se retrouva vite derrière le cadet, et ce dernier le comprit quand il sentit un souffle dans ses cheveux.

Il avait très peur, mais il était un bon chasseur, il savait se qu'il devait faire. Il roula sur le coté et tira une seconde fois il toucha alors l'animal à l'abdomen. Le loup poussa un cri, mais se sembla pas épuisé au point de laisser Sam tranquille. Il sauta sur l'adolescent, et lui griffa l'épaule au même endroit ou, plus tôt, ses crocs s'étaient abbatus, le petit hurla de douleur. Le loup s'apprêtait à recommencer, quand une autre détonation survint. C'était Dean qui avait reprit conscience.

_ « Viens-là saloperie ! Laisses mon frère ! »

Il avait encore les yeux embués et flous, mais il réussit tout de même à toucher la bête au ventre. Pourtant cela n'eut pas l'air encore suffisant, l'animal se détourna de sa première proie et regarda de ses yeux rouges l'ainé qui tentait de mieux voir, mais c'était dur car il faisait très sombre, et apparemment le coup qu'il avait eu sur la tête avait endommagé sa vue. Il donc voyait très mal, mais il entendait parfaitement son petit frère gémir doucement. Son instinct de grand-frère prit alors le dessus sur l'instinct de survie, il fallait absolument qu'il protège Sam, mais comment ? Sam avait besoin d'un médecin… Il fallait tuer le loup-garou, et lui-même n'y voyait presque rien. Enfin, si, il voyait deux billes rouges le scruter, et celles-ci se rapprochaient doucement et dangereusement de lui. Il tâtonna le sol à la recherche de son arme car il l'avait malencontreusement lâchée, il ne l'a trouvait pas et il commença à paniquer. Soudain il releva la tête et malheureusement c'était le noir complet, il ne distingua plus aucune pupilles rouges, c'est alors qu'il sentit, comme son cadet un peu plus tôt, un souffle lui refroidir le cou_. « Merde »_ dit-il.

Il crut qu'il allait se prendre un coup de patte dans le dos, mais au bout de quelques secondes rien ne s'était passé. Il vit une ombre courir dans la direction où il avait entendu Sam. Il comprit alors que le loup-garou avait fait une diversion et qu'il allait réessayer de tuer son petit frère. Malgré sa cécité soudaine, Dean se leva et couru à la suite du loup. Il entendit Sam crier, surement de peur heureusement, dans un dernier reflexe il sauta sur le dos du loup avant qu'il ne puisse encore atteindre son frère. L'animal était très fort et Dean ne put maintenir sa prise très longtemps. Il lâcha et ne fit plus attention au monstre il alla dans la direction de son frère il lui demanda si ça allait :

_ « J'ai très mal à l'épaule… »

_ « Tu perds beaucoup de sang ? »

_ « Bah pas mal… Tu le vois bien ! »

_ « Oui, désolé… »

Dean ne dit pas à Sam qu'il n'y voyait strictement rien, appart des choses floues et quelques ombres, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère plus que ça.

_ « Dean attention ! Il revient »

L'ainé se retourna et poussa son frère, le loup s'écrasa contre le mur, il était sonné et cela dura quelques secondes, secondes que prit Dean pour soulever Sam et le mener vers la sortie.

_ « Cours Sammy, allez ! »

_ « j'fais de mon mieux Dean, j'ai très mal… »

_ « Je sais, tu es courageux ça va aller »

Dean n'y voyait toujours rien, mais il avait retenu tout les virages et les contours qu'avait fait le loup-garou pour venir, son père lui avait apprit. Il les prit donc, tous à l'inverse, et Sam ne remarqua pas son problème.

L'ainé entendit des bruits sourd derrière eux, il comprit que l'animal s'était remit à les chasser. Il pressa son frère et enfin, il distingua alors la sortie, mais avec elle le souffle du loup derrière lui. Tout d'un coup les frères entendirent la voix de leur père visiblement soulagé :

_ « Sam ! Dean ! »

_ « Papa ! » répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

C'était trop facile et John Winchester eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le loup sauter une fois de plus sur ses fils. Il cria « Attention ! ». L'ainé comprit directement, et poussa avec toute la force qu'il avait, Sam, qui s'écroula avec dureté au sol et gémit de douleur, car son bras blessé avait amortit la chute. John put alors tirer une balle en argent dans la tête du loup, qui s'affala de tout son long.

_ « Sam ! Ça va ? »

_ « J'ai très mal… Mais ça va mieux depuis que vous êtes là, où est Dean ? »

John pensait qu'il serait à coté de la dépouille du loup mais rien… Où était-il ?

_ « Bobby ? Il est où ? »

_ « Euh… je ne sais pas, vite, cherchons. »

Bobby fit le tour du cadavre de l'énorme bête et dans le noir il aperçut juste en dessous de loup une main qui dépassait :

_ « MERDE ! Vite John je l'ai trouvé viens m'aider ! »

_ « Ok Sam, reste-là je reviens. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas je suis là. »

John rejoint son ami qui était accroupit au sol et qui tentait de soulever le corps du loup.

_ « Il est là dessous ! Aides-moi ! »

Le père ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il aida Bobby, John souleva et le plus vieux chasseur attrapa Dean par les bras et le fit glisser jusqu'à lui.

_ « C'est bon je l'ai ! »

_ « Dean ! » Cria Sam en voyant son frère inconscient.

Le plus jeune s'approcha de son frère, lui prit la main mais, trop faible pour rester conscient, il tomba à terre et s'évanouit à son tour. John était complètement perdu. C'était la première fois qu'une chasse dérapait à ce point. Bobby prit les rênes.

_ « Dépêches-toi Winchester ! Prends Dean, je m'occupe de Sam »

_ « Ok !... »

C'est alors que les deux hommes prirent chacun un des frères et reprirent la route jusqu'à leurs voitures. Bobby mit Sam sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala et John installa Dean au coté passager. Bobby prit son pick-up et tout deux allèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les deux enfants furent prit en charge par les médecins et les deux chasseurs durent prendre leur mal en patience. Au bout d'une heure un médecin arriva et leur sourit gentiment. John soupira de soulagement, un médecin ne souriait pas si quelque chose était grave.

_ « Messieurs. »

_ « Comment vont mes fils ? »

_ « Bien, ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons stabilisé le plus jeune qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il est perfusé mais il est totalement réveillé, il pourra sortir dans un ou deux jours, pour votre ainé c'était moins une, nous l'avons ré oxygéné à temps. Il s'était arrêté de respirer durant 10 minutes et c'est très long ! Mais il va beaucoup mieux, par contre il ne voit presque plus rien, étiez-vous au courant ? »

John et Bobby furent très surprit.

_ « Comment ça ? Non, mon fils voyait très bien avant l'attaque de… De cet ours. »

_ « j'y ai pensé, cela est surement dut au choc, cependant j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que cela est temporaire, et, oui j'oubliais, votre cadet à totalement oublié cet incident, il serait surement préférable de lui mentir à ce sujet, il est un peu petit pour se remémorer tout cela, c'est une chance pour vous. »

_ « Vous avez raison… Peut-on allez les voir ? »

_ « Oui, bien sur, ils sont dans la chambre 456. »

_ « Merci ! »

John et Bobby prièrent pour que Dean ne raconte rien à Sam, le médecin avait raison, il était inutile de vouloir à tout prix qu'il se rappelle de tout. Les deux adultes se dire qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien. Ils avaient un joli mensonge en tête, cependant pour l'instant tout ce qui importait pour eux c'était de les voir. John poussa la porte et fut accueillit par un grand « Papa » de la part de Sam.

_ « Les garçons ! Ça va ? »

_ « Oui ! J'ai plus mal à l'épaule papa, ils m'ont bien rafistolé ! »

_ « Ah ! Je vois ça ! » Dit John qui ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet, il sourit, il était heureux de voir ses enfants vivant et en bonne santé.

_ « Et toi Dean ça va ? »

_ « Oui, oui ça va papa. »

_ « Dean m'a tout raconté. »

John et Bobby se regardèrent, mais n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus car Sam continua :

_ « Oui, il m'a dit comment ce satané chien errant qui venait rôder autour du motel m'avait attaqué… je savais bien qu'il était dangereux ce chien ! »

Les deux hommes furent soulagés et John se dit même « _hé bah … je n'aurais pas inventé mieux !__ »_

_ « Ah il t'a tout dit, et bien oui… j'ai appelé Bobby parce que je me suis sentit franchement débordé avec toi qui te fait attaquer par cette foutue bête… »

_ « Je me doute, tu n'aurais pas été aussi débordé si mon idiot de frangin ne s'en était pas mêlé.. ! Un seul qui se fait griffer c'est bien assez… »

_ « C'est sur… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est ton frère ! »

_ « Oui, et ? Euh, papa ? »

_ « Oui Sammy ? »

_ « je suis désolé… A cause de moi tu as surement loupé la chasse de ce loup-garou… »

_ « Oh, ça ? Ne t'en fais pas Sam, j'ai appelé des amis chasseurs qui étaient dans le coin, ils s'en sont occupés. »

_ « Oh… Super alors. »

Une infirmière arriva et dit à l'ainé qu'il pouvait sortir car tout allait bien pour lui, Dean s'habilla et resta avec son petit frère, se gardant bien de lui dire qu'il le voyait en image très floue. Quelques minutes après une autre dame arriva et demanda à Dean, John et Bobby de les laisser, car elle allait changer le pansement du cadet. Les trois sortirent en laissant Sam se faire soigner. Derrière la porte John était plus que fier de son fils ainé, il avait tout de suite vu que Sam ne se rappelait de rien et il avait mentit encore pour le protéger. John prit Dean dans ses bras.

_ « C'est bien. »

_ « j'ai inventé cette histoire bidon, mais Sammy est tellement naïf qu'il y a crut sans problème ! »

_ « Tu as bien fais. Et tes yeux ça va ? »

Dean fut surprit que son père soit au courant et John le remarqua :

_ « Ben oui, tu pensais sérieusement que les médecins seraient passés à coté ? »

_ « Non… Bah je ne vois presque rien… Et ça me saoule. »

Bobby intervint :

_ « Tu ne voyais pas depuis quand ? »

_ « Une fois arrivés à la tanière de ce loup-garou, il ma éjecté et je me suis cogné contre un rocher… c'est après que je n'y voyais plus rien… »

_ « Mais comment avez-vous fait alors Sam et toi pour sortir de ce tunnel ? »

_ « C'était bizarre, mais j'ai réussi à nous guider… Sam perdait du sang et il était patraque… Mais je me suis servis de mes sens et j'ai bien entendu ou était la sortie grâce aux bruits de la forêt. »

John regarda Bobby, avec stupeur, mais c'est certainement ce qu'il aurait fait dans la même situation. Et c'était aussi lui qui avait apprit à Dean comment s'en sortir en toutes circonstances.

_ « C'est bien, je suis fier de vous deux, et tu as bien réagis Dean. »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les compliments, même s'il était content que son père reconnaisse qu'il avait bien agit durant cette chasse et qu'il avait bien protégé son petit frère

* * *

**De nos jours :**

_ « Et puis tu as été guéris rapidement, nous sommes partit de cette ville et John et vous deux êtes venus quelques jours vous reposer chez moi. »

Sam était surprit de l'histoire que venait de lui raconter Bobby. Il avait réellement toujours crut que c'était un chien qui l'avait attaqué cette nuit là. Il était loin de se souvenir de ça…

_ « Je… Je ne savais pas tout ça. Jamais papa où Dean n'a crut bon de m'en parler ! »

Bobby nota une pointe de colère dans le ton qu'employait Sam :

_ « Ne les juge pas trop sévèrement Sam… Ils ont fait ça pour te protéger. »

_ « Ils auraient pu m'en parler plus tard, je ne suis plus un enfant quand même ! Et j'aurais aimé savoir que durant cette nuit là Dean et moi avons failli mourir ! »

_ « Je comprends Sam, mais j'aurais fait la même chose qu'eux. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Sam songeait et tentait de se rappeler de cette chasse… Bobby était concentré sur le moniteur qui diffusait les images de la chambre des frères. On y voyait l'ainé en train de dormir sur son lit. Il n'avait pas put résister, cette fois-ci, à l'envie de s'endormir. Vers 2h40 du matin, Sam aperçut une ombre passer devant la caméra. Il secoua le plus vieux qui avait posé sa tête sur ses bras.

_ « Regardes ça ! Je ne rêve pas ? »

_ « Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien notre esprit ! »

Sans plus attendre les chasseurs prirent leurs armes et attendirent le bon moment. Il fallait que le fantôme se sente en confiance et là ils pourraient agir.

De son coté l'ainé se sentait revenir à la réalité, un froid intense c'était emparé de la pièce vide. Dean se mit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux doucement. Sa vue était brouillée par l'obscurité de la chambre, cependant, son instinct de chasseur, qui avait prit le dessus, lui dit que l'esprit était là. Le froid était d'ailleurs son premier annonciateur. Il voulut alors allumer la lumière à coté de lui, mais son bras fut incapable de bouger. Heureusement pour lui la lune était très belle cette nuit, et offrait un bon éclairage. C'est alors qu'il vit une main apparaître au bout du lit et, petit à petit, l'esprit se contorsionna en montant sur celui-ci. La jeune fille s'avançait alors dangereusement vers sa prochaine victime. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à bouger un seul muscle, il y mettait beaucoup de force, mais rien n'y faisait. L'esprit avait un contrôle total sur lui...


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il plaise à ceux qui on commencé à lire cette fiction. Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des reviews. J'en ai eu peu, mais les quelques unes font très plaisir. **

**Merci. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Sam et Bobby étaient très concentrés sur la vidéo. Ils avaient bien vu une silhouette sur l'image. Malheureusement, celle-ci affichait maintenant des petits points gris et blancs.

**_ « Et merde, l'arrivée de l'esprit a dut brouiller l'image ! »**

Bobby vit Sam se lever, mais le vieux chasseur l'en empêcha en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

**_ « Quoi ? On y va là ! »**

**_ « Non, si on arrive trop tôt se sera foutu, et on devra attendre une autre fois pour la tuer, et plus on attend plus ton frère se fatigue. »**

**_ « Mais … Comment savoir quand le bon moment sera venu ? »**

**_ « Récapitulons, le dernier moment que nous ayons vu sur l'image était l'esprit qui rôdait juste dans la chambre, je pense que dans… Dans 5 minutes ça sera bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam. »**

Facile à dire… Sam était de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et ils devaient attendre… Très stressés Sam et Bobby commencèrent à sortir de leur chambre, ils étaient sur le pas de la porte et attendaient en un silence pesant, Bobby regardait sa montre… Il restait 1 minute.

**_ « Combien encore ? »**

**_ « 45 secondes Sam… Ne t'en fais p… »**

Bobby ne put finir sa phrase, car les deux hommes avait entendu un cri, et Sam le reconnu immédiatement comme celui de son frère, il n'attendit plus et défonça la porte. La différence de luminosité entre la pièce sombre et dehors empêcha pendant quelques secondes Sam de bien voir. Dès que sa vue s'éclaircie, Sam vit que l'esprit était sur Dean en train de le tuer, sans attendre il lui tira une slave de sel dans la tête, l'esprit disparue aussitôt dans un souffle de fumée. Sam couru vers son frère, qui respirait très fort, et par saccades.

_ **« Dean ! Ça va aller, on est là. »**

**_ « Laisses-le respirer Sam. »**

Sam s'écarta avec réticence. Il est vrai que Bobby était plus à même de s'occuper de l'ainé des Winchester, car il était plus calme. Il lui prit la main et lui disait d'un ton posé de se calmer et d'essayer de ralentir sa respiration. Dean écoutait mais avait beaucoup de mal à faire ce que Bobby lui disait. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, Bobby sentit tout de même une amélioration de son état, sa respiration se faisait plus régulière, néanmoins, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Sam il voulut l'avertir de quelque chose, il y mit toute sa force et réussit à parler :

**_ « Sam ! Derrières-toi ! » **

Sam ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, son corps le fit d'un coup énormément souffrir, et il avait l'impression que son cœur refusait désormais de battre. Bobby vit alors l'esprit derrière Sam, son bras fantomatique dans le corps du plus jeune, tentant de lui arracher le cœur. Le vieux chasseur attrapa son fusil et tira sur le fantôme, celle-ci disparue encore une fois, et Sam tomba à terre, en suffocant.

**_ « Bobby… Qu'est… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » **Demanda Sam en toussant**.**

**_ « L'esprit s'en est prit à toi gamin… »**

**_ « Mais comment ? Comment ça ? Je… Je »**

**_ « Oui, pourquoi Sam ? Il respecte les filles, euh… Enfin à ce que je sache ? Sammy me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? »**

Dean avait bien reprit son souffle et la peur qu'il avait ressentie face à l'esprit s'était dissipée.

_ **« Non ! Je ne cache rien. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle attaqué ? »**

**_ « Je trouve ça logique… »**

**_ « Quoi ? »** dirent Sam et Bobby d'une seule et même voix.

**_ « Ben… Tu l'as empêchée de me tuer Sammy… ça ne lui a pas plut du tout ! »**

Sam devait bien avouer que le raisonnement de son frère était plus que logique… Il est rare que les esprits soient heureux qu'on les empêche de tuer leurs proies.

_ **« je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai faillis crever ? »**

**_ « Dean… Je…Euh, notre moniteur s'est éteint quand Kristen est apparut dans la chambre... »**

**_ « Et vous avez attendu ? Non… C'est rien, j'aurais fais la même chose… »**

L'ainé, était énervé d'avoir presque été à la merci de ce fantôme… Mais le regard plein de culpabilité que lui jetait son petit frère faisait peine à voir. Et en tant que grand frère il ne voulait pas un seul instant que Sam, son Sam se sente responsable. Alors il se ravisa dans ses propos et se releva doucement pour aller examiner son cadet sous toutes les coutures.

**_ « Euh ? Dean ? »**

**_ « Hum ? » **Fit-il en tournant autour de Sam et en lui touchant le dos pour voir si l'esprit ne lui avait fait aucunes blessures.

**_ « Ben, tu fais quoi là ? »**

**_ « Hein ? Bah, je regarde si t'es pas blessé !... Puff, quelle question… »**

Le vieux chasseur et le cadet des Winchester se regardèrent en même temps avec une certaine incompréhension mais le sentiment qui dominait dans leur regard était l'exaspération. D'ailleurs, pour donner un geste à son regard Sam se délivra de l'emprise protectrice de son frère.

**_ « je n'ai rien, ça va Dean ! »**

**_ « Bah je voulais être sur… »**

**_ « Et toi ? »**

**_ « Quoi moi ? »**

**_ « Je te rappelle que lorsque nous sommes rentrés, l'esprit était sur toi et elle était « juste » en train de te tuer … » **Dit Sam avec nonchalance.

**_ « Ah ouais… ben dès qu'elle est apparut dans la pièce l'air s'est refroidit... Elle s'est contorsionnée jusqu'à moi, et… Et, je me rappelle plus… » **

**_ « Comment ça tu ne te rappelles pas ?** » Demanda Bobby.

**_ « Quand elle est arrivé, j'ai ressentie une intense fatigue… je n'arrivais même plus à bouger pour me défendre alors que mon arme était juste à un mètre de moi… Je pense que c'est en ça que consiste ça vengeance… »**

**_ « Je vois… Elle rend incapable de se défendre les hommes qu'elle veut tuer… ! »**

**_ « Je pense que c'est ça oui ! »**

**_ « Bon, hé bien, les gamins, à l'évidence ce plan n'était pas le meilleur du monde… Il faut que nous trouvions autre chose ! »**

Les deux frères acquiescèrent en même temps.

Sam et Dean s'étaient bien remit de l'attaque de Kristen. Bobby était noyé sous des dizaines de livres, il voulait à tout prix trouver une solution pour tuer cet esprit qui maltraitait les jeunes Winchester. Il se souvenait tellement des fois où John l'avait sauvé qu'il voulait faire de même pour ses fils. C'était la moindre des choses. Et puis, comme il le disait souvent, ces deux garçons étaient presque comme les siens, alors il n'admettait pas qu'une saleté d'esprit s'en prenne à eux. S'en prenne à Dean parce qu'elle pensait qu'il fallait le punir de son comportement… C'était purement du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais le vieux chasseur, savait pourquoi les garçons avaient eu cette idée, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas dans le caractère Winchester de laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir alors qu'ils étaient sur place et qu'ils pouvaient intervenir.

Il s'en voulait un peu, car son plan été tombé à l'eau, et les frères avaient faillit mourir ! Mais, comme toujours, ses deux là avaient eux beaucoup de chance, une chance insolente, mais une chance tout de même, la Chance avec un grand « C » que la famille Winchester avait l'habitude de provoquer ! Bobby était toujours effaré de la manière avec laquelle les soucis et les blessures qui touchaient cette famille étaient, d'un coup de revers de main, propulsée ailleurs. Chacun d'eux avaient quelque chose de particulier, John était un des meilleur chasseur, habile, fort, observateur, sévère et, au contraire, fier et doux avec ses fils. Dean, l'ainé, était rapide, doué tout comme son père pour la chasse, cependant son grand point faible était Sam… le petit frère si cher à ses yeux.

Ce dernier, ce complaisait pourtant moins dans la chasse, néanmoins il était fort et apprenait énormément de son frère, ce qui faisait de lui, un chasseur confirmé, mais aussi un humain très sensible, c'était ça sa force ! Son point faible était aussi, sans nul doute, le même que l'ainé : La famille, et particulièrement son frère.

Bobby s'était arrêté de feuilleter les livres qu'il avait tout autour de lui, il repensait à l'époque, où après une chasse, John et Dean qui portait le petit Sam dans ses bras, arrivaient chez lui dans l'espoir de se reposer. Il revoyait les deux petit garçons et sourit à cette pensée si douce, cependant il déchanta rapidement, quand il fut sortit de ses pensées par Sam qui commençait à perdre patience.

**_ « Bobby ? Ce n'est pas réellement le moment de rêvasser ! »**

**_ « Hein ? Oui, navré Sam, je pensais au bon vieux temps… »**

**_ « Quel bon vieux temps ? » **demanda naïvement Dean.

**_ « Ben, tu sais le temps où vous deux étaient des petits mômes, toi tu étais très calme – dit-il en montrant Dean du doigt – mais toi – en montrant Sam – un vrai chieur, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais tu faisais sans arrêt des petits caprices. Et ton frère cédait toujours ! Il ne pouvait rien te refuser ! » **

**_ « Ah… Ce temps là...Ouais tu as raison Bobby, c'était bien… Mais on a grandit et ce n'est plus les autres qu'il faut sauver d'un esprit, c'est nous maintenant ! »**

**_ « Je sais Dean… Bon, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, parce que je rêvasse comme tu l'as si bien dit Sam, mais je bosse aussi ! »**

Les frères se rapprochèrent du vieux chasseur qui leur exposa sa découverte.

**_ « C'est un tantinet compliqué ton truc Bobby ! »**

**_ « Je sais Sam, mais c'est la seule solution. »**

**_ « Pourtant je ne suis vraiment pas sur que ce soit la meilleure… »**

**_ « Alala… Sammy et son humanité »**

**_ « Mais Dean… j'ai raison on ne peut pas demander à son ancien copain qu'il se fasse tuer pour que tous ces meurtres s'arrêtent ! »**

**_ « C'est la seule solution, où ton frère se fera tuer, elle ne s'arrêtera pas et pleins d'autres hommes vont mourir à leur tour. »**

Sam n'aimait pas ça… Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Il réfléchissait à vive allure, il était peut-être trop « humain » comme le disait son ainé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un homme se faire tuer sous prétexte qu'il avait plaqué sa copine. D'accord ce n'est pas bien, mais ça ne vaut pas la mort ! Sam était tiraillé entre l'envie de dire oui, d'amener le gars ici qu'il se fasse tuer et de ne plus en parler parce que sinon, Bobby avait raison, Dean allait se faire tuer. Et l'envie de dire non et de trouver une autre solution. Que faire ?

_ « **NON ! On trouvera quelque chose d'autre ! Dean aller, on a toujours trouvés… »**

**_ « Mais ? » **rétorqua Bobby.

**_ « Nan Bobby, Sam à raison… Papa nous a toujours dit qu'il était interdit de tuer un être humain. On trouvera autre chose, et de toute façon vous êtes là, donc il ne m'arrivera rien »**

_« John a toujours dit ça… Ouais, les garçons vous ne connaissez pas tout sur votre père… »_ Pensa Bobby qui se mit à se souvenir d'une chasse qu'il avait fait avec John Winchester...

* * *

**DAKOTA DU SUD 1987 : **

Depuis quelques jours John Winchester et Bobby Singer, deux très bons chasseurs, arpentaient la forêt de Black Hills à la recherche de ce qui leur semblait être un loup garou. En effet, dans la ville proche, plusieurs femmes et hommes avaient été retrouvés morts et leur cœur avait été sauvagement arraché. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que les deux hommes étaient partit en chasse. Le plus vieux des deux, Bobby, était très bon chasseur, et rien ne l'inquiétait. Le second, au contraire, était excellent chasseur mais il avait un point faible, et celui-ci était ses deux fils de huit et quatre ans. Dean et Sam, étaient les enfants de John. Il les avait emmenés avec lui dès le début de sa « quête » de vengeance.

Sam le plus jeune, ressemblait beaucoup à sa femme Mary, qui était morte mystérieusement dans leur ancienne maison et c'est d'ailleurs cet évènement qui avait enclenché la prise de position de John sur le paranormal et sa décision de devenir chasseur. Le cadet était donc le portrait craché miniature de Mary, il était brun et avait de grands yeux ronds bleus qui faisaient craquer n'importe quel membre de sa famille, ces même yeux qui avaient fait faire tout et n'importe quoi à Bobby, qui en devenait gâteux, mais celui sur qui les yeux du plus jeune faisait le plus d'effet c'était sur Dean.

L'ainé, lui, ressemblait beaucoup plus à John. Il était brun et avait les yeux verts. C'était une petite canaille, comme disait Bobby, mais il s'occupait vraiment bien de Sammy. Et cela Bobby l'avait vu dès qu'il avait connu les Winchester, John avait élevé son plus grand, dans la doctrine de « veille sur Sam » et Dean ne se faisait pas prier pour appliquer à la lettre cette consigne. Consigne qui faisait partie d'une grande liste de nombreuses autres règles que John avait enseignées à Dean. En effet, le patriarche avait mit au courant Dean de l'existence des monstres très tôt dans son enfance, et depuis ça, l'avait entrainé, comme un vrai soldat à se battre contre toutes les sortes de créatures existante sur terre.

A cet instant, dans la forêt de Black Hills, ce qui inquiétait le plus John Winchester n'était donc pas le probable loup-garou qui les épiait, mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il avait, une fois de plus, laissé Dean s'occuper de Sam, et surtout, qu'il les avait laissés seuls.

**_ « Oh ? Winchester tu m'écoutes ? »**

**_ « Hein ? Euh, pardon Bobby, je pensais à… »**

**_ « Dean et Sam, oui je sais. Quand vas-tu cesser de t'inquiéter, Dean est grand, il connait les consignes et rien ne leur arrivera. »**

**_ « Tu as surement raison… Mais, j'ai toujours une appréhension quand je les laisse. »**

**_ « Ouais, l'appréhension de confier la vie de tes deux fils à un gamin de huit ans... Moi aussi je serais inquiet ! »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre Bobby ! »** John avait monté le ton.

**_ « Rien, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense de tout façon ! »**

John pressa le pas, et se stoppa net devant le plus vieux d'un air de défis.

**_ « Non, après tout on en a jamais vraiment parlé, c'est le moment Singer, j't'écoute ! »**

**_ « Ah ouais ? C'est le moment tu trouves ? On chasse je te rappelle, alors oui, je te parlerais du point de vu que j'ai par rapport à tes enfants, mais si tu veux bien on le fera plus tard, parce que vois-tu là, moi je bosse, et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça tu as qu'a… »**

Bobby ne pu finir la phrase qu'il avait entamé, les deux chasseurs avaient mit en joug un buisson, l'instant d'avant ils avaient tout les deux entendu un bruit. L'altercation n'était pas oubliée, elle était mise de coté pour le moment, car même s'ils en voulaient chacun un peu à l'autre, ils savaient aussi qu'ils risquaient leur vie et qu'il fallait rester sur leurs gardes. Les deux en mode chasseurs, avancèrent prudemment. Et après avoir entendu un bruit sur la gauche, puis la seconde suivante, à leur droite, les deux hommes comprirent que ce qu'ils chassaient, n'était pas seul.

**_ « Ils sont plusieurs »** Chuchota John dans l'oreille de son ami.

**_ « Ouais, je le crois aussi. Et si on a raison, on ne fait absolument pas le poids ! »**

**_ « Oui ça c'est sur, mais je crois aussi que c'est mort pour retourner en arrière ! Ils nous chassent ! »**

John et Bobby avaient malheureusement raison. Les loups, où la toute autre chose qui était dans cette forêt avait beaucoup attendu le moment où viendrait un chasseur dénommé Winchester. _Il _en avait souvent entendu parler, et d'après ce qu'_il _avait pu apprendre, ce chasseur avait deux fils, qui seraient, plus tard, deux grands chasseurs à leur tour, et bien plus fort que tous les autres réunis_. Il_ avait alors concocté un plan. Il consistait à amener le père et son ami loin de ses fils, et pendant ce temps où la ou les choses feraient la diversion, le troisième, un loup irait tuer les deux garçons qui deviendront, soi-disant, les plus puissants chasseurs et qu'ils empêcheraient l'apocalypse.

_« Empêcher l'Apocalypse…Puff quelle blague ! Personne au monde ne pourrait vaincre Lucifer... Mais bon, puisqu'il le faut, je vais me faire un plaisir intense de ficher la plus grande frousse à ses mômes avant de les achever ! » _Ria le loup qui gambadait avec rapidité à travers les bois sombres. Après quelques sauts et pointes de vitesse, l'animal arriva sur le parking d'un motel, il passa devant une belle Chevy noire qu'il ne remarqua même pas et s'apprêta à rentrer par la fenêtre d'une petite chambre, ou tout était déjà éteint. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce, mais cela ne semblait poser aucun problème au loup, puisqu'il y voyait bien dans le noir. Il était tard et un garçon âgé de 7-8 ans dormait dans le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, il posa ses pupilles rouges sang sur le second lit, celui-ci était vide. « _Aucune importance, je vais tuer celui-là et je tuerais l'autre après ! »._ Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit, leva son énorme patte et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur Dean, quand la lumière s'alluma, et la bête vit un enfant encore plus jeune pénétrer dans la pièce. Le loup resta bloqué devant Sam et ne vit pas que Dean était désormais réveillé, car son petit frère avait hurlé de toutes ses forces en voyant le loup prêt à tuer son ainé. L'animal fut très surprit de la réaction du petit, et ne blessa pas le grand-frère qui réagit très vite, malgré son air encore endormit, en courant à travers la pièce pour sortir de la chambre en soulevant de terre son petit frère...


	6. Chapter 6

Dean n'avait pas comprit ce qui venait de se passer, il dormait parfaitement paisiblement, quand il avait été éblouit par la lumière et réveillé en sursaut par les cris que poussait Sam. Son père lui avait déjà parlé des loups-garous et, quand il l'avait vu là, dans leur chambre, prêt à les tuer, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, il s'était levé d'un bond, et avait attrapé son cadet. Au passage il avait éteint la lumière. Il savait que les loups pouvaient voir mieux qu'un humain dans l'obscurité, mais leur vue était tout de même réduite, donc ils auraient surement une chance. Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'enfuir dehors, ils seraient morts en moins de deux minutes ! Il avait donc prit son petit frère et s'était enfermé et caché dans la salle de bain. Là il avait réussit à calmer Sam qui était effrayé et qui pleurait.

_ « Chhuuutt… Sammy, j't'en prie… Tais-toi... ça va aller ! »

_ « … 'Ean… J'ai, j'ai peur. »

_ « Mais non, ça va aller, papa va bientôt arriver. »

_« Enfin je l'espère… »_

_ « C'est quoi cette chose Dean ? »

_ « Euh… Plus tard Sam ! »

Sam allait protester, quand son ainé lui mit soudainement la main devant la bouche, le plus jeune étouffa un cri.

Un bruit de respiration rauque se faisait entendre et se rapprochait. Dean sentait son petit frère trembler. Par bonheur, si l'on peut qualifier cela de « bonheur », l'ainé avait eu le reflexe de prendre un 9 millimètre avec lui. Il fit un signe de tête à Sam en lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait retirer la main de sa bouche seulement si celui-ci promettait de rester silencieux. Le cadet hocha la tête, et Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui donner du courage. Dans un mouvement de protection fasse à Sam, l'ainé se mit devant lui prêt à le protéger du danger qui rentrait peut-être par cette porte noire. En un instant, le « peut-être » devint un « oui » catégorique ! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et l'obscurité qui s'engouffra dans la pièce laissa apparaître avec elle deux pupilles rouges brillantes. Deux cris résonnèrent dans la chambre de motel, celui du petit Sam qui avait peur, et celui du loup qui exaltait de joie.

Sam se cramponna à Dean, il resta figé face au loup, qui ne bougeait pas non plus. Soudain une voix se fit entendre dans la tête du plus âgé, elle lui disait « _Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tirer nom de Dieu ! » _. Cette voix, était celle de son père. Tétanisé, Dean ne put bouger, cependant, Sam remarqua l'arme qui était dans la main de son frère, même à son âge, il était intelligent ! Il prit l'arme entre ses mains trop petites et mit en joug l'énorme loup. Cette scène fit rire d'un rire diabolique et sadique l'animal en face des frères.

La voix de John revint plus forte dans l'esprit de l'ainé « _DEAN ! Secoues-toi ! Protèges-Sam ! »_. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et tourna la tête vers Sam, d'un coup il lui retira l'arme des mains et tira sur le loup. Ce dernier fut pourtant trop rapide, et Dean le rata. Elle fut assez bien tirée pourtant pour que le loup se recule, Sam eut alors le très bon reflexe de refermer la porte.

Dean cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, il vit alors la fenêtre de la salle de bain qui était ouverte. Par chance, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée ! Cependant l'ouverture était trop petite pour que lui puisse passer… Peut importe, l'ainé prit Sam par les aisselles, il le souleva et lui dit de sortir.

_ « Vas-y Sammy ! »

_ « Tu viens après moi hein Dean ? »

_ « Oui, oui, promis »

Le petit se laissa porter, il put sortir dehors. Quand se fut fait Dean ordonna à Sam d'aller à L'impala et de s'y cacher en dessous. L'enfant obéit, son frère lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le rejoindre...

Après avoir fermé la fenêtre, l'ainé se retourna. Il vit les deux iris rouges qui le scrutaient très proche de lui. Le loup lui souffla une bouffée d'air au visage, et le garçon tomba en arrière, sur les fesses. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son arme que le loup entama une attaque avec ses crocs, étant mince et plutôt petit, Dean pu s'écarter et passer à quatre pattes en dessous de l'énorme bête, il se releva aussi vite qu'il put, et voulut atteindre la porte d'entrée, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'y touche, révélant un John Winchester et un Bobby Singer très énervés ! Dean se coucha à terre et son père tira sur le loup et le tua d'un seul tir. L'énorme bête s'écroula à terre dans un bruit sourd. John s'accroupit et attrapa Dean :

_ « ça va ? »

_ « Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Où est Sammy ? »

_ « Dans l'Impala, c'est lui qui nous a prévenu » Dit John avec de la fierté dans les yeux.

_ « Comment ? »

_ « Nous avons réussit à échapper à deux loups dans la forêt, avec Bobby on était sur le chemin du retour, quand j'ai vu Sam dans les bois il criait « papa », ensuite, il m'a dit qu'une affreuse bestiole était rentrée dans votre chambre, et que tu étais tout seul avec. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et nous sommes revenus en courant. »

_ « Sam est allé seul dans la forêt ? J'en reviens pas… »

Dean se leva et couru vers la belle voiture noire de 1967. Il ouvrit la portière et tendit les bras vers son petit frère. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, il sauta dans les bras de son ainé.

_ « Dean ! »

_ « Sammy.. ! Alors comme ça on va dans les bois, tout seul et la nuit en plus ? » Dit l'ainé dans un air de reproche.

_ « Ben…Euh, je. »

_ « Maintenant Sammy c'est foutu, je ne te croirais plus si tu m'embêtes parce que tu as peur du noir ! »

Et l'ainé sourit à son frère, ce dernier comprit alors qu'il plaisantait. Devant cette scène si attendrissante, comme savait très bien le faire les jeunes frères Winchester, John et Bobby étaient heureux. Cependant quelque chose tracassait leur père...

_ « Je suis très fier de Sam ! Il n'a pas manqué de courage face à ce loup. »

_ « Tu as raison Winchester ! »

_ « Mais il y a tout de même un truc qui ne va pas ! »

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Il faut que tu me crois Bobby, dans la forêt, ce n'étaient pas des loups-garous »

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

_ « C'était des humains ! »

_ « C'est impossible… ! Tu l'as vu comme moi, cette chose se déplaçait trop vite pour être humaine. »

_ « Ecoute ! ça pourrait être des humains, mais pas des humains ordinaires, des chasseurs Bobby ! S'ils étaient au moins quatre, cela aurait suffit pour nous faire croire à deux loups ! Ils ont fait bouger les buissons, peut-être même ont-ils enregistrés des loups qui hurlaient… Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que c'était des hommes ! »

Bobby réfléchit deux minutes à l'hypothèse de son ami… Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il avait quand même confiance en John, et s'il lui affirmait que c'était des humains et non des loups, il fallait le croire.

_ « Mais ? Pourquoi des chasseurs auraient voulut nous faire aller dans la forêt pour chasser des loups qui n'existent pas ? »

A cette remarque, John tourna la tête vers ses fils, et Bobby comprit :

_ « Hein ? Pourquoi des chasseurs voudraient tuer tes enfants ? »

_ « Je n'en sais rien, mais que faisait ce loup dans leur chambre ! »

_ « ça n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence… »

_ « Non ! Bobby… je t'en prie crois-moi… »

_ « Bon… D'accord, disons que je te crois, pourquoi ? Et qui ? »

_ « Je trouverais, et crois-moi si je les croise ils vont mal aller ! »

John sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur le bas de son manteau, il baissa la tête et vit son cadet lui demander s'il pouvait aller dormir car il était fatigué… Bien sur, le père acquiesça et demanda à Bobby s'il pouvait aller mettre Sam au lit, le plus vieux ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il devait bien se l'avouer il était fou de ce gamin aux yeux si bleus à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser !

Dean voulait se charger de Sam, mais son père lui fit comprendre d'un regard, qu'il voulait lui parler. Une fois que le vieux chasseur et Sam partit, John s'abaissa pour être à la hauteur de son ainé et lui parla :

_ « Dean ça va ? »

_ « Oui, très bien pourquoi ? »

_ « Je voulais être sur. Dis-moi, peux-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dean raconta toute l'histoire en détail à son père, et celui-ci sourit, quand son premier né lui raconta comment Sam lui avait prit l'arme des mains pour tenter sa chance, à quatre ans cet enfant était incroyable ! Il lui raconta tout, et Dean finit par une question :

_ « Pourquoi était-il là papa ? Tu m'avais dis que les loups-garous ne quittaient pas les bois … ! »

_ « Je sais, et c'est vrai ! Je pense que le loup devait accomplir une mission qui lui avait été donnée. »

_ « Une mission ? Depuis quand les bestioles comme ça obéissent à quelqu'un ? »

_ « Bonne question Dean, je n'en sais rien. Dans tout les cas, le plus important c'est que vous alliez bien. Sam n'a pas trop eut peur ? »

_ « Si… Mais il a été courageux, plus que moi en tout cas…. » Dit l'ainé en se remémorant le passage où il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

_ « Dean, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, moi aussi lors de ma première chasse il m'est arrivé la même chose qu'a toi. »

_ « Ah oui ? »

_ « Hum hum »

_ « Ouah… Ok… »

_ « Allez au lit maintenant ! »

John et Dean rentrèrent dans la chambre de motel. Ils ne remarquèrent pas, que plus loin, deux hommes les épiaient. Ils avaient l'aspect négligés et leurs habits laissaient à désirer… Chacun d'eux avaient plusieurs marques de combat sur le visage. Ils faisaient environ la même taille, l'un était brun, les cheveux courts, et son visage était cerné et fin. L'autre avait l'air tout aussi fatigué, il avait une cicatrice sur l'arcade gauche, les yeux verts et des cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient maladroitement sur le front. Il paraissait tout de même plus jeune que l'autre, ce fut lui qui parla en premier :

_ « Hé merde, ce loup à raté sa mission ! »

_ « Ne t'en fais pas Jack, nous allons réussir. »

_ « Putain Batiste ! N'importe quoi ! Il n'a même pas été capable de tuer deux mômes de huit et quatre ans ! ».

_ « Dois-je te rappeler Jack, que ce n'est pas n'importe quels « mômes » ! Ils sont Dean et Sam Winchester, retiens ce nom, il sera célèbre plus tard ! »

_ « Et même ? Il faut tuer ces enfants, tu l'as dis toi-même ! Nous sommes des chasseurs, et ce démon que nous avons torturés nous à bien dit qu'ils feraient des choses affreuses plus tard, qu'ils déclencheraient l'Apocalypse ! »

_ « Je sais Jack ! »

_ « Faisons ça nous même ! Demain à tous les coups, leur père ira chasser, ils seront seuls. »

_ « D'accord. On tuera les fils Winchester demain. »

Leurs voix s'évapora dans la nuit, et laissa place au silence inquiétant de l'orée du bois.

Dans la chambre de motel les deux enfants étaient au lit. Dean dormait, quand il fut éveillé par la petite voix de son frère qui lui demandait s'il pouvait venir avec lui, parce qu'il avait peur tout seul dans son lit. Evidement, l'ainé sourit à la demande de Sam et lui répondit positivement, un autre sourire illumina le visage du petit garçon qui se hissa sur le lit de son frère. Il s'endormit à ses côtés, et ne fit pas de cauchemars.

Dans l'autre pièce, les deux adultes parlaient. John continuait d'exposer ses inquiétudes au sujet de la sécurité de ses fils. Il était tellement convaincant que Bobby s'y laissa prendre, et commença à avoir des doutes lui aussi sur la, où les choses, qui étaient avec eux dans la forêt cette nuit. Ils étaient maintenant, tous les deux persuadés que des chasseurs étaient dans le coup de l'attaque de ce loup-garou sur les frères. Ils allaient surement retenter de les approcher, mais John ne comptait pas laisser faire. Cette nuit, lui et son vieil ami allaient mettre au point au plan pour faire croire, aux probables agresseurs, qu'ils allaient laisser les deux enfants seuls le lendemain.

Le jour se leva doucement dans la petite chambre de motel, Dean dormait encore comme un bébé, cependant Sam, étant petit, et ne dormant pas beaucoup, il s'était levé tôt. Dès qu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit son père affalé sur des livres qui dormait aussi. Bobby, lui, était débout et sourit à l'arrivée du petit. Il prépara le petit déjeuné à pas de loup. Il n'avait pas souvent vu John Winchester dormir, c'était rare et Bobby savait qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, même si celui-ci continuait pertinemment à dire le contraire. Sam prit donc son bol de chocolat dans le silence le plus total, Bobby était très surprit, mais en même temps n'en attendait pas moins de cet enfant qui était si petit et pourtant qui comprit directement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il cri où parle, ce qu'aurait fait un enfant de son âge. Mais Sam était différent. Très intelligent et si adorable…

Le petit déjeuné fini, Sam retourna dans la chambre, monta sur le lit de Dean et se recroquevilla contre lui. Celui-ci s'éveilla et fut heureux de voir le visage de son frère à l'ouverture de ses paupières. Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, sans parler, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, depuis que Sam était né, lui et Dean n'avaient jamais eux besoin du langage « parlé » pour se comprendre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et John entra. Il parla à ses fils et après ça il leur dit « au revoir » de la main, lui et Bobby sortirent de la chambre de motel, prirent l'Impala et partirent laissant les deux frères complètement seuls.

Seuls, enfin, c'est ce que pensaient les deux chasseurs qui voulaient accomplir leur mission meurtrière.

Jack et Batiste avaient attendu là toute la matinée, et voir la belle Chevy partir, leur avait procuré un soulagement au cœur. Un soulagement certes, malsain et horrible, mais un soulagement quand même. Jack était le plus jeune, mais le plus décidé à tuer deux enfants humains. Il était devenu chasseur, car étant médiocre dans toutes les disciplines étudiées au lycée, il ne savait rien faire d'autre que tirer avec des armes. Ce qui était utile dans la chasse, mais sans cervelle, très dangereux. Car un fantôme où un démon n'attend pas que son adversaire réfléchisse à un plan pour qu'il le tue.

Il était donc prit d'un sentiment d'exaltation à l'idée d'assassiner deux jeunes enfants. D'ailleurs Batiste, éprouvait un certain malaise avec lui. Il voulait aussi tuer les Winchester, mais pour une toute autre raison. Le démon leur avaient dit qu'ils feraient des choses affreuses concernant l'humanité, ce qui permettrait aux démons d'affluer en masse sur terre. Batiste se sentait donc obligé de cette mission, mais n'allait tuer ces enfants, que par nécessité, pas par joie, comme son ami.

Malgré toute son appréhension il marchait aux cotés de Jack vers la chambre des frères. Jack mit son 9 millimètre dans la ceinture derrière de son dos et le chargea avec véhémence, un sourire satisfait vint illuminer son visage de dément. Il se tourna vers Batiste et lui dit

_ « Tu frappes, je tire ! »

_ « Comment ça je frappe ? Hors de question que je frappe des enfants ! »

_ « Hé t'as un problème ? Ils vont crever, alors on s'en moque s'il faut les frapper avant. »

_ « Je… Nan ! »

Jack s'immobilisa devant son acolyte et le regarda en riant.

_ « Nan ? T'es sérieux ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà des remords ? »

_ « Je sais qu'ils doivent mourir, mais pas besoin de les maltraiter avant. Ce ne sont que des enfants Jack ! »

_ « Oh, pauvre petit batiste qui veut jouer les gentils. Me fais pas chier, j'ai besoin de toi, alors fais ce que j'te dis ! »

_ « Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! »

_ « Ben ce n'est pas compliqué, tu toc à la porte, c'est certainement le plus grand qui va venir nous ouvrir, tu lui dis que nous sommes des amis de son père, il nous laisse rentrer. On les assomme, et je les tue. Ça te va ? »

Le plus âgé acquiesça avec réticence, il avait remarqué que jack avait bien précisé que se serait lui qui les tueraient. Au fond de lui, il se disait que c'était tant mieux, parce que même s'ils devaient les tuer, il aurait eut beaucoup de mal à le faire. Lui-même avait une fille et un petit garçon, il n'aurait jamais put porter la main sur eux. Donc, tuer des enfants était au dessus de ses forces. Il savait qu'il mettrait beaucoup de temps à oublier ce qu'ils allaient faire ce matin…

Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer, « rien » ne viendrait empêcher jack de tuer les Winchester.

Rien… ? Batiste ne savait pas que John et Bobby avaient garés la voiture plus loin, et étaient revenu pour garder un œil sur Dean et Sam. Batiste ne savait pas non plus, que dès que lui et Jack allaient rentrer dans la chambre du motel, ils seraient reçut par un jeune chasseur très bien entrainé malgré ses huit ans, et un petit de quatre ans plein de ressource, ils ignoraient aussi que derrière eux se trouveraient le père et un autre chasseur prêt à en découdre avec ceux qui en voulaient à la vie de deux enfants.

John n'avait pas prévenu Dean car il ne voulait pas effrayer ses fils. Néanmoins, il n'était pas inquiet à la grande surprise de Bobby qui le regardait de manière insistante.

_ « Bobby Singer, si tu continues à m'observer comme ça je te tue ! » dit-il sans détourner les yeux du motel.

Bobby fut très étonné et fit comme si de rien était ce qui fit sourire son ami.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_ « Rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Dean de l'arrivée de ces mecs ! »

_ « Bobby… - John se retourna enfin vers lui- Je connais mes fils. »

_ « Et alors ? Ça change quoi ? »

_ « ça change que, je sais pertinemment que si j'en avais parlé à Dean et Sam avant, ils n'auraient pas réagit pareil face à ces deux cons. Alors que là, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. Dean connait très bien la consigne face à ce « problème ». »

_ « Et c'est laquelle cette fameuse consigne ? »

_ « Tire avant, pose les questions après ! »

_ « J'aime la façon dont tu élèves tes enfants John ! » dit Bobby en riant.

Après ce moment de détente partagée, John et Bobby redevinrent sérieux, en effet, les deux hommes étaient arrivés à la porte qui portait le chiffre 6, et s'apprêtaient à frapper à celle-ci.

_ « Bon, Batiste t'attends quoi ? Tu frappes à cette porte où tu attends le déluge ? »

_ « C'est bon, j'y vais »

_Il frappa à la porte. _

Dean était avec Sam, le petit s'était endormit sur ses genoux. L'ainé avait voulut regarder un film de guerre et d'action, mais quand il avait vu la tête de son petit frère et ses yeux de chiots qui l'imploraient de mettre le dessin animé qui passait sur l'autre chaine, celui-ci n'avait pas put résister.

Cela faisait donc une heure que Dean s'ennuyait devant « les 101 dalmatiens. ». Il s'ennuyait d'autant plus que Sam était plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, il était content d'être avec son cadet. C'est là qu'il entendit un coup à la porte. Il était encore plus heureux, que cela devait être Bobby, où leur père. Il prit délicatement la tête de Sam et l'a posa sur un coussin. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas, mais bougea un peu et Dean entendit son frère murmurer son prénom dans son sommeil. Il sourit et courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement, son sourire s'effaça cependant quand il aperçut que parmi le visage des deux hommes il n'y avait pas celui de son père, ni celui de Bobby. Il se figea et regarda méchamment les nouveaux arrivants. Bien avant que ceux-ci puissent parler, Dean demanda vivement :

_ « Vous êtes qui ? »

Ce fut batiste qui parla en premier.

_ « Euh ? Dean Winchester ? »

_ « ça dépends. »

L'homme parut dérouté du ton de cet enfant, cependant il continua.

_ « Nous sommes des amis de ton papa »

_ « C'est ça ouais. – Tout en disant cela l'ainé attrapa son fusil qu'il cachait derrière la porte prêt à tirer - Et vous voulez quoi ? »

_ « Euh, en faite nous devons lui parler de quelque chose, est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ? » tout en parlant l'homme regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais Dean referma un peu plus la porte, et il reprit : « C'est très important pour son travail, ton père ne sera pas content s'il apprend que son patron n'a pas put le voir à cause de toi ! »

Dean n'eut absolument pas peur du ton de l'homme qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, au contraire, cela l'amusait car il savait que ces hommes le prenaient pour un idiot, alors qu'en fait, c'étaient eux les idiots.

_ « Et son chef c'est sensé être vous ? » dit l'ainé en riant, et en regardant Batiste de bas en haut.

_ « Bien sur, pour qui me prends-tu gamin ? »

_ « Que les choses soient clair, déjà ne m'appelez pas « gamin », ensuite, mon père n'a aucun chef appart lui-même, alors soit vous êtes deux grands idiots qui ne savent pas mentir, soit vous vous êtes trompés de porte. Dans l'immédiat, vu que vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom j'en conclus que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés de chambre, il reste donc la première solution. Désolé, les gars la triste vérité est là… Vous êtes deux cons qui mentent vraiment très mal. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, l'un encore très étonné du ton et de l'assurance de cet enfant, et l'autre encore plus énervé et sa folie emplit deux fois plus ses pupilles bleues.

Soudain, Jack, qui n'en pouvait plus de l'arrogance de Dean, dégaina son arme et mit en joug l'ainé qui fit de même et en même temps. La scène aurait put être comique, mais Batiste n'y trouva rien de drôle, voir son collègue chasseur viser un enfant avec son 9 millimètre et voir justement, cet enfant si jeune mettre en joug de son fusil l'autre chasseur était plus effrayant et bizarre qu'autre chose. Jack parla :

_ « Tu crois que c'est intelligent de jouer avec les armes à ton âge ? »

_ « Je pourrais vous dire la même chose ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

_ « Personne »

_ « Dans ces cas là, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que ça messieurs « personne » les « chefs » de mon père ! »

_ « Oh, tu ne nous dérange pas, au contraire ! »

Et là, Jack mit un énorme coup sur la porte avec son pied, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, et Dean tomba à la renverse, mais ne quitta pas des yeux les deux hommes et continua d'avoir dans sa ligne de tir l'inconnu blond. Il se releva directement et sa pensée alla vers Sam.

Comme il le pensait il s'était réveillé. Sam écarquilla ses yeux bleus en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il réagit et couru vers son frère qui le plaça derrière lui.

_ « Samuel Winchester ! Quelle joie ! »

Le petit ne se démonta pas, il répondit avec la plus grande insolence, celle que Dean ne lui connaissait pas.

_ « Désolé, monsieur, mais votre joie n'est pas partagée du tout ! »

Jack se tourna vers Batiste : « Hé bien, tu as vu ces gamins ne manquent pas de courage, ce démon avait raison » Jack pensait avoir fait de l'effet aux frères en parlant de démons. Le plus petit ne comprit pas, et s'en moquait éperdument, l'ainé, lui, n'avait pas plus peur des démons qu'eux.

_ « Bon, nous allons rester là, à nous regarder dans le blancs des yeux jusqu'au jugement dernier ? » Demanda Dean avec ironie.

_ « Non, ça ira plus vite que le jugement dernier ! Nous allons vous tuer, et oui ! »

_ « Ah bon ? Désolé je pensais que vous vouliez juste nous passer le bonjour ! »

L'homme s'aperçut alors, à quel point ça dernière réplique était bête. Cependant il n'en montra rien. Il pointa l'arme sur Sam, mais Dean le cacha alors de tout son corps derrière lui. Jack le regarda avec fureur.

_ « Tu veux peut-être mourir en premier ? »

_ « Qui parle de mourir ! »

_ « Moi ! »

Jack riait et posa son arme sur le front de l'ainé et lui dit : « Personne ne viendra à votre secours ! »

_ « Combien tu paris ? » Dit une voix derrière les deux chasseurs, qui se retournèrent et virent John et Bobby pointant leurs armes sur eux.

_ « Lâchez-vos armes ! »

Batiste obéit et lâcha directement son pistolet. Jack y mit plus de réticence mais voyant qu'ils étaient cernés lâcha, lui aussi, son 9 millimètre. Bobby mit en joue Batiste et l'attacha à une chaise, John prit alors Jack par le col et le menaça.

_ « Je n'autorise personne à toucher à mes fils ! »

Avec véhémence, John lui assena un coup de poing en plein visage qui lui brisa le nez. Ensuite, il l'amena à une chaise et l'y attacha aussi. Batiste avait l'air assez effrayé devant ces deux hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler. En y repensant, il n'aurait peut-être pas dut écouter ce démon. Après tout, les démons mentent, et ça, tout bon chasseur le sait.

_ « Bon, je serais très clair, pourquoi vous vouliez tuer mes fils ? »

_ « Tes enfants feront des choses affreuses qui marqueront la fin de notre monde ! » batiste ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais il voulait se défendre.

_ « Tiens donc ? Et qui t'as dis ça ? Un démon surement, mon pauvre, les démons mentent et feraient tout pour voir d'autres chasseurs mourir ! Vous êtes des idiots. »

_ « Je…Je m'appelle Batiste, j'ai deux enfants, je suis un chasseur comme vous, et je pensais bien faire, mais jamais je n'aurais pu tuer vos enfants… »

_ « Ouais, c'est ça ! L'arme que votre pote pointait sur la tête de mon fils n'avait rien d'inoffensive ! »

_ « Il est fou ! Je ne voulais pas les tuer, je vous le jure … »

L'homme avait l'air sincère, mais John Winchester restait quelqu'un de très suspicieux. Il tourna la tête vers Bobby et le questionna avec le regard. Le vieux chasseur hocha la tête doucement. John s'avança donc vers Batiste, celui-ci frissonna mais se calma quand il vu que l'inconnu, à qui il allait tuer les fils, le détachait. John le souleva et Batiste fut obligé de se lever, il lui dit que si jamais il le recroisait dans le coin, où prêt de ses fils il le tuerait, Batiste hocha la tête frénétiquement et fut jeté dehors par John. Ce dernier était furieux, mais savait bien juger les gens et celui qu'il venait de virer n'était pas dangereux, il l'avait bien vu, il n'avait pas voulut tuer Dean et Sam. Cependant, l'autre était différent, quelque chose dans son regard était meurtrier et on pouvait y déceler de la folie. John se retourna et regarda l'homme attaché avec la plus grande fureur jamais vu chez lui. Il s'approcha de Jack, l'avisa puis lui remit une droite dans le visage.

_ « Ce n'est pas en me frappant que cela m'empêchera d'accomplir ma mission ! »

_ « Quelle mission ! » Demanda enfin Bobby qui intervint dans l'interrogatoire.

_ « Tuer les fils de Jon Winchester ! Ils sont mauvais ! »

_ « Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir de la bonté hein ? Espèce de salopard ! »

John s'emporta une fois de plus, et lui mit un coup de poing bien plus fort que tous les autres au visage. L'homme commençait sérieusement à ne plus ressembler à rien, son visage devenait difforme sous les coups puissants que lui portait le père des Winchester. Néanmoins il se sembla pas en porter grand intérêt, et continua à provoquer John :

_ « Je ne suis peut-être pas bon, mais moi je ne déclencherais pas l'apocalypse, regardes-les ! Ils sont dangereux ! Vois ton fils, à peine huit ans, il sait déjà manier un fusil ! Tu trouves ça normal ? C'est déjà un monstre, et son frère qui à l'air si inoffensif comme ça deviendra pareil ! Tues-les toi – dit-il en s'adressant à Bobby – Tu sauveras le monde ! »

Le vieux chasseur répliqua :

_ « C'est plutôt toi qu'il faut tuer ! Tes vraiment un malade, en quoi des enfants sont dangereux, et d'abord, j'aimerais te dire qu'il est impossible qu'ils deviennent un jour mauvais ! Ils sont élevés par John Winchester, un des meilleurs chasseurs que je connaisse, et ces deux petits gamins, je les aime ! Ils sont plein de bonté et, j'en suis sur, ils sauveront énormément de vie plus tard ! »

Bobby s'arrêta de parler, et respira très rapidement, il avait parlé avec son cœur, et cela s'entendait. D'ailleurs, il remarqua alors, qu'un silence gênant venait de s'installer dans la pièce. En effet, John, Dean, Sam et même jack le regardait avec étonnement. Jack se moquait, tandis que John semblait vraiment surprit, jamais son ami ne lui avait dit tout ça. Il se sentit d'un coup fier et heureux d'être l'ami de Bobby Singer. Celui-ci se retourna, et lança avec son éternel ton bourru un joli :

_ « Bah quoi ? »

_ « Euh… Nan rien. Bon bref, toi là – en se retournant vers jack - je te préviens, tu approches encore une fois à moins de 200 mètres mes fils, je te tue ! »

_ « Parfait, ah ah ah »

_ « Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ! »

_ « Rien, rien, je pensais à quelque chose, je me disais que ce n'était pas important moins de 200 mè j'arriverais quand même à les tuer, tu sais je suis peut-être idiot, mais je suis un bon sniper… Ah ah ah, tu vas perdre tes enfants un à un. Mais un jour, tu me remercieras. »

Jack riait à présent d'un rire sadique, et John sut à cet instant, que peu importe, où ils iraient, cet homme les traqueraient, et un jour, il arriverait à tuer Dean et Sam. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Non, il avait déjà perdu Mary, si en plus Dean ou Sam venait à mourir, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre et il y laisserait lui aussi la vie. Ses fils étaient tout ce qui lui restait de Mary, et tout ce qu'il restait de leur amour passé… C'était grâce à eux qu'il trouvait la force de ne pas aller au bar tous les soirs pour oublier ce qui avait vu cette nuit là, c'était grâce à eux qu'il ne se laissait pas tuer par un démon pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. Non ! C'était grâce à eux simplement qu'il avait la force de vivre. Il n'y survivrait pas s'il perdait encore quelqu'un de proche. Ils étaient sa vie, sa lumière quand il était dans le noir, et cet homme là voulait lui enlever ? Qui était assez fou pour vouloir tuer les fils de John Winchester ! Pas grand monde en tout cas... Tous chasseurs raisonnables connaissant la tragique histoire de la famille Winchester, ne ferait jamais ça.

Mais Jack était fou et assoiffé de meurtres ! Quand la tension qui régnait dans la pièce fut à son comble, John se retourna et attrapa Bobby par la manche pour l'entraîner avec lui dans la chambre d'a coté. Les deux frères restèrent avec l'homme qui avait voulut les tuer, et ne parlaient pas. Sam tenait la main de son ainé et voulait qu'il le tienne dans ses bras. Mais apparemment son grand-frère semblait trop préoccupé de ce qui se passait maintenant pour voir le bras de son cadet qui insistait vers lui pour être porté. Pendant que les deux adultes parlaient dans la chambre des enfants, Jack se mit à parler aux frères.

_ « Toi là ! Oui, tu es le plus grand n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder cet homme aliéné qui avait voulut, quelques minutes plus tôt, les tuer Sam et lui.

_ « Tu veux protéger ton cadet c'est normal… Je te comprends tu sais ! Moi aussi je suis l'ainé dans ma famille. Et mon devoir et de « tout » faire pour que mon petit frère survive et aille bien ! »

Toujours silencieux, Dean ne répondait pas, mais écouta avec plus d'attention ce que Jack lui disait. Ce dernier, comprit alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à trouver le point faible de la famille. Et ici, la faille de l'ainé, qui se trouvait être son frère. Heureux de sa « trouvaille », Jack continua de plus belle :

_ « Je sais que toi aussi, tu veux protéger plus que tout ton frère, je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure. Mais un jour, il faudra bien qu'il grandisse et s'il devient chasseur, il mourra surement… »

Dean répondit alors avec vivacité :

_ « Non ! Jamais, je serais toujours là pour lui, je le protégerais toute ma vie, et s'il le faut je mourrais pour lui ! »

_ « Si tu continues à être aussi borné de vouloir protéger une si petit chose, oui, tu mourras surement !... »

_ « Vous avez traité mon frère de quoi ? »

Jack exaltait, il avait trouvé le point faible de Dean, il ne pouvait vraiment pas atteindre Sam, car il était encore trop jeune, mais son plan était en train de marcher.

_ « De « petite chose », et c'est ce qu'il est ! »

_ « Espèce de connard ! – l'ainé fonça sur l'homme attaché sur la chaise, et fit basculer celle-ci en arrière, ils tombèrent tous les deux, et Dean commença à frapper Jack à terre qui rigolait tout en provoquant le grand-frère- Mon père devrait te tuer ! »

La déstabilisation de Jack envers le premier né de John, provoqua un boucan énorme qui fit venir les deux adultes. Bobby ne réagit pas tout de suite, ne sachant que faire durant des situations de ce genre. John lui, en revanche, connaissait son fils et savait ce qu'il convenait de faire ou de dire. Tout d'abord il dégagea Jack de l'assaut de Dean, bien qu'en son fort intérieur il aurait aimé laisser son ainé le tuer, il dut y mettre de la force car l'enfant de huit ans était déjà fort et avait attrapé solidement son ennemi. John tira donc Dean vers lui l'empêchant de continuer à frapper l'homme au sol. L'ainé se débattait et hurlait qu'il devait mourir, que c'était un salop et que si jamais il réapparaissait dans leur vie plus tard, il serait assez grand pour le tuer.

John amena son fils dans la pièce d'à coté et entreprit de le calmer. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, car avant c'était toujours Mary qui calmait ses enfants, et il n'avait jamais dut faire ça avec Dean car, ce garçon était toujours très calme, insolent sans aucun doute, mais calme. John s'assit en face de lui, et lui attrapa les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ « Dean…Dean ! Regarde-moi ! »

L'ainé leva la tête vers son père, et ce dernier put déceler dans son regard une très grande colère. Celle-ci l'avait tellement submergé que des larmes de haine et d'énervement coulait sur ses joues.

_ « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

_ « Ce… Cet idiot a traité Sammy ! »

_ « Et tu étais obligé de réagir comme ça ? »

_ « Mais… »

_ « Hein… Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? »

_ « Je… C'est ce que tu aurais fais si tu l'avais entendus parler de Sam comme ça ! »

La phrase de son fils, fit soudain prendre conscience à John Winchester qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur ses enfants. En plus Dean avait raison, s'il avait lui-même entendu Jack insulter son cadet, il l'aurait collé au mur et l'aurait frappé avec colère. Il n'en voulait pas à Dean d'avoir fait ça. Il était fier, mais ne pouvait pas, en tant que père, lui dire ça. Il n'était pas fier que son fils tape quelqu'un, non, il était fier que son fils défende son frère aussi bien et qu'il l'aime autant. John sut alors que, plus tard, ses deux fils seraient très proches et qu'ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre.

_ « Tu me connais vraiment bien Dean… Oui, tu as raison, je l'aurais aussi frappé. Mais moi je suis un adulte, toi non, alors la prochaine fois essayes de te contrôler d'accord ? »

_ « Mais, s'il m'avait insulté moi, je n'aurais rien fais ! Mais il a parlé de Sam tellement mal, et lui, il est encore trop petit pour se défendre… »

_ « Dean… Je sais tout ça, c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, plus tard tu pourras défendre Sam autant que tu le voudras, tu seras grand et je n'aurais rien à redire si tu te mets à tuer quelqu'un ! Quoi que… »

John sourit à son fils qui esquissa lui aussi un sourire en réponse. A ce moment, Dean posa la question fatidique à son père :

_ « Papa ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Si tu le laisse partir, il va nous traquer et ça ne sera plus une vie… Et si jamais il venait à tuer Sammy ? »

Le père réfléchit, évidement il avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il ferait de Jack. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas le laisser repartir comme ça… Devait-il avouer à son fils ce qu'il pensait faire ? Non… Ce serait se dénigrer soi-même. En effet l'une de ses règles qu'il tenait tant à enseigner à ses fils était « Ne jamais tuer d'être humain »… Et en étant vraiment honnête, il pensait sérieusement à tuer ce Jack qui menaçait la vie de ses enfants. Il devait en parler d'abord à Bobby. Mais en tout cas, dans sa tête c'était tout choisit. Et voir Dean dans cet état l'avait conforté dans sa décision. Plus personne ne viendrait menacer de tuer Sam et Dean tant qu'il serait là. John appela alors son fils cadet. Le petit arriva en trombe dans la pièce, il s'avança directement vers son frère et s'assit à ses cotés. Il regardait son père et attendait qu'il parle.

_ « Bon les enfants, oncle Bobby et moi allons aller quelque part, nous ne serons pas longs. Je veux juste que, toi Dean tu prennes soin de Sam, et que toi Sammy, tu obéisses bien à ton frère. C'est comprit ? »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement et John leur fit un clin d'œil complice puis, partit de l'autre coté. Il parla à Bobby de son plan, et, le vieux chasseur cria tellement fort, que même de leur chambre les frères l'entendirent. Cependant, conscient de la présence d'enfants non loin d'eux il baissa le ton :

_ « Non mais t'es malades ! »

_ « Hé quoi Bobby ? Tu veux que je le relâche tout en sachant qu'il va traquer mes fils jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

_ « Et toi évidement la seule solution que tu trouves, c'est de le tuer ! »

_ « J'aimerais faire comme avec l'autre chasseur, l'intimider en le menaçant, mais regarde-le il est complètement fou ! Je le vois dans ses yeux, tant qu'il n'aura pas accomplit sa « mission » il ne nous laissera jamais en paix ! Je ne pourrais pas continuer à chasser en emmenant Sam et Dean partout, sous prétexte que j'aurais peur de les laisser seuls !... Et si jamais il parvenait à les tuer hein ? Tu y as pensé Bobby ! Je…Je ne pourrais pas survivre si l'un d'eux mourrait… »

_ « Je comprends ce que tu ressens John, mais… »

_ « Comment ça tu comprends ? Oui toi aussi tu as perdu ta femme, mais tu n'as pas d'enfants ! »

_ « C'est tout comme John ! »

_ « Alors laisses-moi faire.. ! Sinon plus jamais je ne dormirais en paix. »

Bobby n'était absolument pas d'accord avec son ami… Mais en même temps la folie qu'il pouvait déceler chez l'homme attaché au milieu du minuscule salon, pouvait aussi faire penser qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'humain chez lui.

Plus rien d'humain… Bobby se le répétait, il n'aurait pas à culpabiliser s'il se disait que Jack était devenu une sorte de démon. Malgré tout, il aimait beaucoup la famille Winchester, et lui aussi aurait du mal à dormir en sachant que cet homme serait en liberté et qu'il pouvait tuer à tout moment les enfants. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il récupérerait leur père. Rien que d'y penser… Cela l'avait fait changer d'avis. Il regarda John et hocha la tête doucement et silencieusement. Durant cet instant, tous les mots qu'ils auraient voulut dire passèrent par le regard. Le patriarche comprit tout de suite. Il prit son canif et détacha Jack.

Celui-ci, encore sonné des coups qu'il s'était prit au visage dandina un peu, mais la poigne de John le tint fermement debout. Il sortit dehors avec son « prisonnier » et Bobby ferma la porte de la chambre.

_ « Dean ? »

_ « Oui Sammy ? »

_ « Où sont allés Papa et Onc' Bobby ? »

_ « Ils sont allés faire peur à ce con*** euh… à ce gars et comme ça il ne nous embêtera plus ! »

_ « C'est vrai ? »

_ « Hum, hum. »

Sam se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci le porta et l'emmena au lit, il était tard et le grand frère avait parfaitement remarqué que son cadet ballait souvent depuis plusieurs minutes. Il le borda, mais étant aussi petit, Dean s'endormit au coté de Sam. Tous les deux se sentaient bien et rien ne pouvait venir gâcher ce moment si précieux.

Les deux chasseurs portaient chacun un coté du corps de Jack. Celui-ci chancelait, mais continuait à grommeler dans sa barbe des menaces à l'égard des frères Winchester :

_ « …Je les tuerais !...Peut…Importe quand,…Mais, j'y arriverais. Tu ne seras….Jamais à l'abri Winchester ! »

_ « Oh si je serais à l'abri ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, là, tu devrais t'en faire pour toi Jack ! »

_ « Tu…ne me…fais pas…pas peur ! »

_ « Pourtant tu devrais salopard ! »

Joignant la colère à ses paroles, John et Bobby le balancèrent au sol sans ménagement. Il faisait froid, et la lune n'offrait aucune lumière. Ils étaient sous les arbres touffus, au beau milieu de la forêt. Quand il fut projeté à terre Jack ria encore, et parla :

_ « Tu es ridicules ! Je n'ai pas peur du noir John, tu ne m'effrayeras jamais assez pour m'empêcher de mener à bien la mission que l'on m'a confiée, tu vas faire quoi hein ? Me frapper, en priant pour que je perde la mémoire ? Haha c'est pitoyable ! »

_ « Pitoyable hein ? Et ça c'est pitoyable peut-être ? » Dit-il en sortant le Colt de son blouson, il mit en joug la tête du jeune chasseur.

_ « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu ne peux pas tuer un humain ! »

_ « Ah bon qui t'a dis cette idiotie ? »

John remarqua avec une certaine joie que les pupilles de l'homme en face de lui changeait peu à peu de couleur, remplaçant son arrogance et sa folie de tuer, avec de l'appréhension et de la peur.

_ « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est un meurtre ! »

_ « Ah oui ? Non c'est plutôt de l'auto-défense ! Toi, tu allais commettre un meurtre tout à l'heure, moi je me défends et je défends mes fils ! »

_ « Je ne te crois pas ! De toute manière j'y arriverais tu m'entends ! Je tuerais tes…. »

PAN…

Le coup de feu résonna dans la nuit, et produisit un écho. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans un bruit. La nature reprit ses droits et les animaux nocturnes recommencèrent leurs vies.

Enfin, pas tout le monde, un corps gisait là. Jeune, mais vieillit par la folie, il avait les yeux ouvert et sa bouche, tout comme de son vivant, formait un rictus effroyable. Un filet de sang coulait sur sa joue, un gros point noir et mélangé de sang était maintenant fiché sur son front.

En face de lui, était John Winchester qui tenait toujours son arme en joug l'air déterminé. Cependant, pour la première fois de leur amitié, Bobby vit que la main qui tenait l'arme tremblait un peu. Dans un geste paternel et protecteur envers John, le vieux chasseur lui prit le Colt. John tourna alors la tête vers Bobby dans un espoir de réconfort. Cet homme qu'il avait abattu voulait, sans aucun doute, tuer ses fils, mais c'était un humain. Bobby le comprit tout de suite en fixant le regard de son ami. Il lui dit alors ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis le début.

_ « Tu n'as fais que protéger Dean et Sam ! J'aurais fais la même chose. Cet homme n'était plus lui-même. Il aurait put être possédé que ça aurait été pareil. »

John n'eut pas besoin de plus. Cette seule phrase fusse-t-elle pourtant très simple et banale, mais elle avait réussit à le soulager un peu de sa culpabilité. Tuer un humain, pour la vie de ses deux enfants. Il n'avait pas eut le choix, et il avait sauvé ses fils. Il espérait simplement que cet homme gisant au sol ne viendrait pas le hanter… Il avait déjà assez du fantôme de sa femme collée au plafond, il n'avait pas besoin du fantôme d'un abrutis fou !

Il fut détourné de ses pensées par la main de Bobby sur son épaule qui l'invitait à partir de ce lieu. Il le suivit laissant Jack sur place. Le chemin de retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. John était à ressasser son acte, et Bobby pensait aux conséquences. Les deux chasseurs marchèrent quelques minutes, et enfin ils débouchèrent sur le parking où trônait fièrement la belle Chevy Impala innocente au meurtre qui venait de se produire. Avant de franchir la porte de la chambre de motel, John prit une énorme inspiration. Il rejeta tous ses remords et ses craintes pour paraitre normal devant ses fils, Bobby se fit alors la réflexion que son ami savait très bien dissimuler ses pensées et ses émotions, il sourit un instant, car ce trait de caractère bien Winchester lui faisait remarquer que Dean et Sam avaient aussi hérités de cette capacité de dissimulation étonnante, enfin, surtout l'ainé se dit Bobby. De retour dans la réalité, John entra dans la chambre suivit de prêt par le vieux chasseur.

Le lendemain matin, quand l'ainé se leva et qu'il demanda aux deux adultes ce qu'il était advenu de Jack, Bobby et son père répondirent très simplement en cœur « Il ne nous embêtera plus ! ». John croyait qu'il aurait plus de questions de la part de son fils, mais celui-ci parut se contenter de la réponse fournie par les chasseurs. Sam se leva quelques minutes après, et posa la même question que Dean, il reçut alors le plus simplement du monde, la même réponse. Pendant que les deux enfants déjeunaient, les deux adultes restèrent silencieux, chacun savaient que, dorénavant, ils avaient un secret et que cela scellait leur amitié pour toujours….

* * *

**De nos jours :**

...

_ « Bobby ? »

_ « Hein ? Quoi ? Oui Dean pardon, je… je pensais à quelque chose. »

_ « On a vu ça ! Donc, on disait, que faire tuer un humain ce n'était pas génial comme idée… »

_ « Oui, à l'évidence… »

_ « Il faut continuer nos recherches sur cet esprit, Bobby tu vas chercher dans tes bouquins, Dean tu l'aideras, et moi je continue sur l'ordi. »

Les deux plus vieux acceptèrent en silence. Chacun se remit au travail. Le silence avait envahi la pièce, et le jour commença alors tout doucement à se lever. Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que Dean, Sam et Bobby cherchaient comme des dératés une solution pour tuer ce fantôme qui assassinait des jeunes hommes.

Bobby était désespéré car il avait feuilleté au moins cinquante fois chacun de ses précieux livres, et même s'il cherchait encore, il savait que la solution n'était pas écrite sur les feuilles jaunies pas la vieillesse.

Dean en avait marre, quand il s'agissait de sauver la vie de son petit frère il pouvait s'écouler une semaine sans qu'il ne dorme et cela n'avait aucun impact sur sa détermination, néanmoins, quand il s'agissait de lui, la fatigue qui prenait le pas sur la volonté de trouver une solution, l'obligeait à abandonner très vite et, à s'écrouler sur le livre de Bobby. Sam, lui était comme Dean quand il fallait sauver son frère. Il ne ressentait aucune fatigue et rien n'aurait pu l'arracher de son clavier de recherche. Rien, sauf le grognement si familier de son vieil ami Bobby :

_ « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'endorme à chaque fois qu'on le fou devant un de ces foutus livres ! »

_ « Les livres ont toujours eut cet effet là sur Dean. »

_ « Oui, je sais que les études n'étaient pas son fort, mais à ce point là, tout de même ! »

Les deux hommes se prirent à rire, enfin un petit moment de détente. Bobby regarda alors l'ainé et demanda à Sam :

_ « Je le réveille ou quoi ? »

_ « Euh, non, c'est bon laisse-le dormir, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon… j'ai… »

_ « Tu as ? »

_ « Trouvé la solution pour flinguer cette pétasse ! »

_ « Hé bah tu remplaces ton frère dans les répliques cinglantes ? »

_ « Désolé pour la « pétasse », mais je suis vraiment trop heureux de pouvoir nous en débarrasser ! »

_ « Et au lieu de faire du suspense j'aimerais bien aussi savoir comment ont la, comment tu as dis ? Flingue ? »

Sam nota la pointe d'ironie dans le ton de Bobby, il lui fit une jolie grimace et continua imperturbable…

_ « Donc, j'ai trouvé l'histoire d'un chasseur qui a eut la même chasse que nous, bon ne dis rien, il est mort, - Sam surprit la tête déprimé de Bobby et se précipita alors d'ajouter- mais sa solution était plutôt bonne ! Il n'a pas eut besoin de retrouver le bout de cheveux que l'esprit avait caché avant de mourir, il l'a laissé venir à sa prochaine victime, et s'est fait passer pour son ancien petit copain, et donc, là évidement elle à laisser vivre le jeune homme qu'elle avait pour cible pour aller tuer celui qu'elle croyait être l'homme qui l'avait plaquée, il est mort avant de pouvoir enfin la tuer… Mais je pense qu'on pourrait réussir ! »

_ « C'est pas logique ton truc Sam ! »

_ « Pourquoi je te prie ? »

_ « Parce que, pourquoi juste en se faisant passer pour l'homme qu'elle veut à tout prix tuer, cela marcherait si on lui brulait les os en même temps ? Il y aura toujours sa mèche de cheveux introuvable ! »

_ « Bah oui, mais j'ai lu quelque part, que, quand un esprit croit atteindre enfin la personne de sa vengeance, il se fait plus vulnérable et donc, on peut le tuer ! »

_ « Ok, admettons que ça marche, tu te proposes évidement pour faire le petit copain ? »

_ « évidement ! »

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel :

_ « Vous voulez ma mort c'est ça ? »


	7. Chapter 7

_Re, voici le dernier chapitre pour ce qui concerne les frères dans le présent. La suite sur le passé est une petite scène. Elle fera office de prologue. J'espère que tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire cette histoire l'ont appréciée ! Et merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont prit de leur temps pour me poster un message. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel :

_ « Vous voulez ma mort c'est ça ? »

_ « Meuh non ! Aller au boulot ! »

A vrai dire leur boulot n'était pas compliqué. Réveiller Dean, lui expliquer le plan qui, à coup sur, ne lui plairait pas et le mettre en pratique.

_ « Ne dis pas non Dean, de toute façon on n'a pas d'autres options ! »

_ « Tes fous ou quoi ! Tu viens de me dire, que l'autre gars qui a tenté ça est mort ! Et tu veux que je te laisse faire ! »

Sam était exaspéré du comportement trop protecteur de son frère, Bobby, quant à lui se contenta de regarder Sam du coin de l'œil avec son air de « _j't'avais bien dis qu'il fallait omettre cette partie là de l'histoire. »_ Cependant, à deux ils arrivèrent à faire craquer l'ainé des Winchester qui accepta enfin le plan de Sam avec la plus grande réticence jamais vu au monde.

_ « Donc, on récapitule ! Toi Dean, tu seras là-bas, puis quand l'esprit viendra pour… enfin vous savez pour quoi, Sam arrivera et mettra son plan à exécution ! Moi je serais en train de creuser sa tombe pour lui mettre le feu dès que Sam m'en aura donné l'ordre. Faites attention les garçons, ce plan est très risqué pour vous deux ! »

_ « Oui Bobby, mais ce qui est vraiment risqué c'est que mon débile de p'tit frère a eut cette idée ! »

_ « ça va marcher Dean j'en suis sur. Le seul truc c'est que tu dois… »

_ « Oui, ça va j'ai compris… Dès qu'elle sera là je ne dois rien faire pour qu'elle parte, même pas lui tirer dessus, je me laisse faire. Mais je compte sur toi Sammy pour arriver au bon moment, et surtout… »

_ « Te sauver ! »

_ « C'est pas tout à fait à ça que je pensais, mais oui j'apprécierais, sinon je voulais te dire d'être hyper prudent ! »

Sam s'apprêta à sermonner son frère et lui dire d'arrêter de penser à lui alors que lui-même serait en danger quand Bobby intervint et mit fin à la conversation

_ « Bon les Winchester on peut aller bosser ? »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête en silence. Les trois chasseurs arrivèrent alors, dans un cimetière obscur et glauque. Le vent soufflait et faisait bouger les arbres, dont les ombres se reflétaient sombrement sur les pierres tombales toutes les plus penchées les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient brisées à différents endroit laissant transparaître le trou noir dans lequel étaient la terre et le cercueil. D'autres, étaient tellement vieilles que le nom des personnes enterrées là était effacé et avait laissé place à des ronces caressant maladroitement le marbre. La nuit était déjà tombée, la lune donnait une couleur opaque qui traversait certains nuages volant dans le ciel. Tout était aspect de film d'épouvante.

Les trois chasseurs se mirent tous en place. Bobby marchait au travers des chemins mal tracés en recherchant la tombe de Kristen, Sam était embusqué derrière quelques arbres tandis que l'ainé, lui, était appuyé sur le mur, complètement détruit à certain endroits, qui entourait le cimetière.

Le cadet observait les alentours. Rien. Juste les bruits de pèle du plus vieux des chasseurs qui creusait pour atteindre enfin le bois du cercueil de l'esprit qu'ils chassaient, et le bruissement du vent. Il était prêt de minuit quand Dean sentit une fatigue le submerger, cependant, il n'y prit pas garde et ne se laissa pas entraîner à s'endormir, Sam ne remarqua rien de l'état de son frère, il remarqua seulement que le froid venait soudainement de s'intensifier.

Il posa le regard sur Dean, et vit dans le noir que, désormais, quand il respirait de la buée s'envolait dans les airs. L'ainé tourna la tête vers Sam et les deux frères hochèrent la tête en même temps. L'esprit était là. Bobby avait aussi vu qu'une petite gelure se formait doucement mais progressivement sur le marbre, il leva la tête et, vit l'apparition. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille dont certaine mèches retombaient sur son visage et faisaient couler des gouttes d'eau sur sa robe, aussi blanche que la pâleur de sa peau. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait de l'eau. Evidemment puisqu'elle avait été noyée dans le fleuve dans lequel elle s'était jetée.

L'ainé ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la regarder s'avancer vers lui en quelques éclairs vifs. En moins d'une seconde elle était là, et Dean sentit sa main froide lui attraper le cou et le soulever à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Son instinct de survie lui martelait la tête en lui disant de se défendre, mais celui du chasseur lui disait de ne rien faire.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et l'ainé essaya de lui enlever la main pour desserrer son emprise, mais elle était beaucoup trop forte pour lui. C'est alors qu'elle le ramena vers elle et enfin, l'envoya valser dans les airs. Il retomba lourdement au sol entre deux tombes en étouffant un cri de douleur, un bout de marbre cassé et tranchant s'était fiché dans sa jambe quand il était retombé. Il eut à peine le temps d'essayer d'enlever ce bout de marbre, que Kristen était déjà devant lui.

Elle se baissa et lui toucha le front avec la paume de la main. Comme figé, il ne pouvait plus se défendre, il savait juste qu'au moment précis où la main glacée et morte de l'esprit lui avait effleuré le front, l'oxygène ne circula plus en lui. Il avait beau tenter de reprendre son souffle, rien ne se passait, il était tout bonnement en train de mourir étouffé. Sam avait regardé la scène depuis l'arrivé du fantôme avec beaucoup de stress et d'énervement dût au simple fait qu'il mourraitn d'envie d'aller aider son frère. Il ne bougea cependant pas en attendant le bon moment. C'est quand il vit Dean qui n'arrivait plus à respirer qu'il sortit de sa cachette sachant que ce « moment » tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

Il couru et cria vers l'esprit, celle-ci se tourna vers lui, elle pencha la tête en le regardant mais continuait de priver d'air l'ainé des Winchester. Sam prit alors une grande inspiration et commença son plan :

_ « Kristen… tu n'as pas changée… Voyons ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Allez ! Lâches-le ! C'est moi que tu veux, et depuis toujours ! »

Sam remarqua avec joie (où tout autre chose qui pourrait ressembler à de la joie) qu'elle lâcha enfin l'emprise qu'elle portait sur son frère, celui-ci retomba au sol, inconscient. Cependant, son allégresse ne dura pas, car l'esprit se releva bien vite, et, en un, clignement de cils, elle se retrouva à dix centimètre du visage de Sam. Il ne cilla pas, mais sentit le froid qui se faisait encore plus pénétrant que la seconde d'avant. Elle essaya de parler, mais il ne sortit de sa bouche que de l'eau. Elle arrêta, et alors, un sourire morbide et effrayant redessina les contours de son visage si jeune. Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de Sam qui tomba à genoux en hurlant sur la terre humide.

Il sentit un froid incommensurable pénétrer en lui et il eut l'impression que des milliers de couteaux lui perçaient la peau, sa douleur était intense, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il s'arrêta de crier autant qu'il put et donna le signal à Bobby, qui plus loin tenait en main son briquet, qu'il laissa tomber sur le squelette recouvert de sel.

Le fantôme s'immobilisa, puis, sa peau, et tout son corps prirent feu. Elle hurla en se consumant et après quelques secondes, il ne restait plus rien d'elle. Bobby regardait avec un air satisfait les flammes, qui brulaient dans le cercueil, il entendit alors, à quelques mètres un gémissement de douleur provenant de Sam qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Le vieux chasseur se précipita vers lui car le cadet menaçait de retomber à tout moment au sol, il chancelait, mais Bobby remarqua avec soulagement qu'il avait globalement l'air d'aller bien.

_ « Alors gamin ? Ça va ? »

_ « Euh…Ben ouais, ça fais bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'être congelé sur place… »

_ « C'est ça les femmes ! Où est ton frère ? »

La réalité revint alors rapidement à l'esprit de Sam, il se rappelait avoir vu tomber Dean au sol. Il posa son regard à l'endroit où il se souvenait l'avoir vu, il y était toujours. Il se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Bobby, il couru puis se laissa tomber aux cotés de son frère. Bobby arriva lui aussi quelques secondes après.

_ « Dean ? Fais pas l'con réponds-moi ! »

Le cadet secouait son frère pour l'obliger à se réveiller. Ce traitement fut efficace car, au bout d'un certain temps, Dean rouvrit les yeux en toussant et Sam l'aida à s'adosser à la tombe postée sur sa gauche.

_ « ça va ? »

Sam attendait avec fébrilité la réponse de son frère qui ne parlait pas. D'un coup il cria de douleur.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? »

_ « AHH ! Putain… »

_ « Quoi ? Dean, parle bordel ! »

_ « Mais regardes ! J'ai mal ! »

En effet, Dean montra à Sam sa jambe ensanglantée, d'où s'échappait encore une grande quantité de sang.

_ « Merde ! »

_ « Comme tu dis… »

_ « Bobby aides-moi.. »

Le vieux chasseur vint alors aux cotés de Sam qui l'avait appelé à l'aide avec un tel désespoir dans la voix que, même une pierre n'aurait put y résister.

_ « Bon, déjà, Sam il faut lui enlever ce truc de la jambe ! »

_ « Quoi ? Tes malades ! J'peux pas faire ça ! »

_ « Sam ! T'as une meilleure solution peut-être ? »

_ « Oui ! L'hôpital ! »

_ « Toi et moi savons que si on emmène ton frère à l'hôpital la police viendra en prime ! Tu sais bien que vous êtes recherchés ! »

_ « Oui, mais je préfère que mon frère soit vivant ! »

_ « Non mais oh, gamin si tu as envie qu'il aille en prison bah va-y emmène le à l'hôp… »

_ « JE PEUX EN PLACER UNE ? »

Les deux hommes cessèrent alors leur dispute et un silence s'installa. Dean, qui avait était obligé d'hurler pour se faire entendre prit enfin la parole :

_ « Merci. Bon de une, Sammy, je ne suis pas mort, du moins pas encore. De deux, Bobby à raison, j'ai aucune envie qu'on se retrouve tous les deux en prison, donc Sam tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ce truc de merde de ma jambe ! »

_ « Mais… »

_ « Ya pas de mais Sam ! J'suis en train de me vider de mon sang, alors grouilles tes fesses… »

_ « Très bien… »

Sam prit une profonde inspiration, il attrapa le bout de marbre qui dépassait de la jambe de son frère, qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur à peine l'avait-il touché.

_ « C'est bon ? Je… »

_ « C'est bon Sammy… »

_ « Désolé ! »

Dans le même temps que sa dernière phrase le cadet tira d'un coup sec sur l'objet ébréché en marbre. Son frère hurla et sa respiration se fit saccadée.

_ « Je suis désolé ! Dean ça va ? »

_ « Ouais…Ouais…C'est bon… »

_ « Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler, mais se serait bien de trouver un truc pour stopper l'hémorragie ! »

_ « Oui Bobby ça serait plutôt bien, en effet ! »

Joignant les mots à une action Sam déchira sans retenue son t-shirt avec lequel il fit un garrot pour empêcher le sang de trop couler. Ensuite Bobby et lui prirent chacun un bras à l'ainé et le soulevèrent. C'est comme ça que tous retournèrent à l'Impala qui trônait sur le bitume. Bobby s'installa coté passager, Dean, aidé de Sam se mit derrière, et le plus jeune prit le volant, en route vers Sioux Falls.

Ce n'est qu'au levé du soleil que Sam aperçut la casse si familière de Bobby. Un soulagement lui parcouru le corps. Cette histoire était enfin terminée, son frère et les autres hommes qui auraient surement fait office de victimes étaient sauvés et ils allaient pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité. Le cadet se gara, et réveilla son passager. Il posa son regard sur le rétroviseur, Dean était déjà levé.

_ « ça va ? T'as bien dormis ? »

_ « Pas vraiment… »

Sam sortit de l'Impala et Bobby fit de même, tout deux contournèrent la voiture pour aller aider Dean, qui n'arrivait pas encore à marcher tout seul sans tomber.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Bobby préparait à manger, maladroitement certes, mais avec tout son cœur pour faire plaisir aux deux frères. Sam s'était endormit sur le fauteuil placé à coté du canapé où était son frère, lui aussi tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Bobby était heureux que cette chasse, malgré toutes les blessures et douleurs quelle comprit, c'était, finalement plutôt bien terminée. L'escale chez lui pour le repos des Winchester après des chasses harassantes était une coutume courante. Le vieux chasseur était toujours ravi de les accueillir, ils étaient comme sa famille, et les deux frères avaient quelque chose en eux qui mettait de la joie au plus profond de lui, et surtout, qui redonnait vie à sa vieille maison…

* * *

_Voilà pour la fin de la chasse. Bientôt je posterai le prologue sur une scène du passé des Winchester. A bientôt _


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour. Voilà, c'est la fin de ma fiction. Ce chapitre est une petite note de douceur dans le monde de brute qui est celui des frères Winchester. _

* * *

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Sioux Falls 1986 :**

_ « Sammy reviens-là ! Sam ! »

La voix de Dean arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles des deux adultes qui étaient au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine, à préparer le petit déjeuné pour les deux petits garçons.

_ « Qu'est-ce que Sam fait encore à ton avis ? »

_ « Oh, tu veux dire pour faire hurler son frère comme ça ? A mon avis Bobby, rien de bon… » Répondit John.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent en même temps.

Depuis quelques temps, le petit Sam d'à peine 3 ans s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique son ainé de 7 ans trop protecteur. Le bébé s'apprêtait alors à descendre les escaliers tout seul comme un grand garçons qu'il était et Dean l'avait vu. Ce dernier lui avait pourtant interdit de les descendre tout seul, mais apparemment, le petit trouvait ça amusant.

L'ainé couru alors pour rattraper Sam avant qu'il ne tombe et lui avait crié de revenir, ce que bien sur, l'enfant ne fit pas ! Il se contenta de rigoler à l'éclat avec sa petite voix attendrissante.

Si petit, mais pas inconscient, il descendit la première marche pour faire peur à son frère, mais se laissa tomber sur la deuxième, la couche la première pour s'asseoir. Quand Dean arriva à sa hauteur et que le petit riait toujours, il n'eut pas le cœur ni la force de le gronder, même s'il aurait du.

_ « Et ça t'fais rire ! Petit chenapan ! » Dit L'ainé lorsqu'il vit le petit tendre les bras vers lui. Dean le porta, et ils purent enfin descendre tout les deux les escaliers pour rejoindre les adultes.

Dès que les frères arrivèrent dans la cuisine John fit un sourire, heureux de les retrouver. La chasse, que lui et Bobby avait faite, s'était avérée plus dure que prévue.

Néanmoins, ils en étaient venu à bout, et maintenant le patriarche et son ami pourrait se reposer quelques temps avec Dean et Sam. Enfin… Se reposer ? Avec ces deux enfants là ? Non ! Ils étaient aussi remuant l'un que l'autre. Mais pour les deux chasseurs c'était aussi bien comme ça.

La joie qui émanait des fils Winchester étaient impressionnante, surtout celle de Sam, car quand le petit riait toute la maison reprenait vie. Et surtout, son rire était un bonheur pour son père, Bobby, et surtout son frère, Dean. Ce dernierl n'était jamais très heureux loin de son petit frère, c'est pour cela que même à son âge il s'était promit de ne jamais l'abandonner. De toujours être avec lui et comme le lui ordonnait son père, de veiller sur lui.

FIN

* * *

_Voili c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma fiction du début jusqu'à la fin. _

_ Si c'est le cas une ptite review ? ^^ _

_ça fais toujours plaisir de savoir que les lecteurs aiment. Merci à ceux qui ont prit leur temps de m'écrire leur impressions. A bientôt les gens. _

_Lilisurnatural. _


End file.
